Drea's Misadventures!
by KenJen
Summary: Wow finally updated!
1. Disaster Strikes

This story is dedicated to my loyal wife FairDrea. Everyone you better be nice to her or I will send myself and Vegeta to beat up! I do not own DBZ or SM. SM will be in the next chapter. Please as always R&R...but if you are going to Flame this story please for the sake of my sanity and anybody else's make sure you know what you are talking about! That is all I ask. But anywho onwards with the story!!! Oh yeah a couple more things Club No. 99, Drea, and Keiko are all mine creations any similitaries to anyone who do own these names are mere coincidences. If you would like to use them please ask permission. If you don't and I catch you I will be very terribly upset and set my raptors upon you! Also Taro is another character I own/made and so you still have to ask permission to use him!   
  
Ages  
Drea---20  
Keiko--20  
Vegeta--22  
Taro--25  
  
A/N--This is no Cell, there was no Buu, and Vegeta became a good guy after landing on Earth and saw how beautiful it was! If you got a problem with that go talk to that handy wall who gives a damn about you. But other than that I hope you enjoy it!  
  
  
~Disaster Strikes~  
  
  
"Drea? Hey Drea? Drea damnit wake-up!!!" Drea looked up at the sound of her friend's voice and yawned slightly.  
  
"Yeah yeah. What do you want?" Her friend shook her head cascading her long black hair slightly over her face and she sighed loudly.  
  
"Damnit Drea. This is the third time you've fallin asleep at work! Do you want to get yourself fired?" Drea shrugged her shoulders and stretched slightly. Reaching up she scratched her head and tied her long silvery blond hair into a loose ponytail.  
  
"I don't care anymore Keiko! This job is so boring. All we do here is wait for someone to call about their stupid plant orders. So far we have had no calls in the past hour!" Keiko looked into her friend's gray/blue eyes before sitting down next to her.   
  
"Yeah I guess your right Drea. But you just came from America remember? And you need this job. You pay for half the bills to you know." Drea nodded her head slowly closing her eyes and breathing in deeply.  
  
"Sometimes I think I made a stupid mistake coming to Japan." Keiko frowned slightly and her dark green eyes grew darker with anger.  
  
"Sometimes I think you are such a baka onna! Coming to Japan has been a lifetime goal for you and you finally get here and all you do is whine about America! Drea you are 20 years old and you need to act like it! Life was never meant to be fun you know. We all have to work hard." Drea smiled at her friend and laughed lightly.  
  
"Jeez Keiko when did you turn all serious on me?" Keiko's slightly tanned face flushed with embarrasment.  
  
"Oh Drea. You know I am not serious all the time. Hell I hate this job as much as you do..." A very loud sound made them both jump and turn to stare at their short boss. He was middle aged, his gut hung over his pants, and he was balding.  
  
"Well if you two ladies don't like this job then I suggest that you leave immediately. We don't need that kind of attitude here! Go and clean up your stuff and I want you two out of here in 10 minutes." They both stared at him, mouths hung slightly open, as they tried to argue with him to give them another chance but he would not listen to them. Grumbling they both began to pack their things and gave their ex-boss death stares as they finished packing. With everything gone from their desks they proceeded out the door and they both turned and stuck out their tongues at their old boss. He grew angered and came at them but they were quickly out the door.  
  
"Damnit Drea. This really really really sucks. We needed this job too!" Drea only nodded at her friend as they took the train back to their apartment. Once they got inside Drea went to her room and Keiko sighed heavily before going to take a shower. After an hour passed Keiko came back from the shower dressed in a pair of tight black pants, 2 inch heel black boots, and a tight black shirt. The only color to her outfit was the gold chain link belt. Her black hair was kept down and she wore dark make-up. Today she was in a bad mood and she was going to make sure everyone else knew it. Going to Drea's door she knocked on it and heard a quiet 'what' from the other side.  
  
"Hey Drea I was thinking since we don't have to work in the morning we should go clubbing." She waited patiently for an answer.  
  
"I don't know...."  
  
"Please Drea."   
  
"Alright when do you want to go?" Keiko could hear her moving around and she smiled to herself.  
  
"We can go at eight."   
  
"Great. Okay I'm going to go work out for a little bit and I'll meet you back here then?"   
  
"Sure! See you later Drea. Try not to hurt the others too much will you?" She could hear Drea laughing as she walked outside to go to the park to do some writing. Drea smiled to herself as she heard their front door close. She sometimes wondered how Keiko got her into such things. Shaking her head slightly she changed from her work outfit into a pair of blue biker shorts and a matching sports bra. Tying her hair into a high ponytai,l she put her sneakers on, and walked out of her room. The sun shone brightly through the windows as if inviting her to come out and play. Smiling broadly she did just that. Making sure the door was locked she began to jog to the gym that was located a few blocks away. She heard the usual hellos and she smiled or waved as she entered the gym. The glass doors swung shut as she walked quickly over to the treadmill to warm up her legs. Putting on the headphones that were connected to the machine and began to sing along to herself. After a half hour passed she wiped the sweat from her brow as she got off the treadmill. Getting a quick drink she went to the further levels of the gym where the punching bags and rings were located. Stretching slightly she began to furiously pound the punching bag and made several kicks towards it. Sweat poured off her honey colored skin and her muscles began to warm up to her moves. She hadn't noticed a man about her height watching her every move. She would have never noticed him at all if he didn't come over to her and break her concentration. Glaring at him she smirked slightly as the man who looked about her age asked to spar with her. Nodding her head they both in the ring. Each went over the rules and then they stood sizing each other up. Drea couldn't help but think how hot he was. His muscles were covered in a thin layer of sweat. His hair was black and cut close to his head. His eyes drew her though, they were coal black, and one could lose themselves in them forever if not too careful. He came at her with a quick backflip and roundhouse kick and she easily blocked the moves. She wondered how advanced along he was.   
  
Throwing in punch for punch, kick for kick, neither one backed down. She was sweating more and she noticed how he looked like he didn't even work that hard. He wasn't even breathing hard. Frustrated by this she again went after him with a low ground sweep and she was surprised when he was behind her and knocking her into the ground. Grumbling she stood up and frowned as he smirked at her. This was getting irritating and she came at him again but this time instead of punching like he thought she would she stood on her hands and grabbed him between her legs and threw him against the ring's ropes. She gave him that same smirk that he gave to her earlier and she heard him growl low in his throat. She could feel her stomach tightening with the sound. Her blood flowed quickly as she saw his eyes flare with anger and she could have sworn that turned to a shade of blue before changing to black. Heart beating quickly she watched as he came at her and threw in punches that she could barely deflect. Sometimes he would land in blows other times she was lucky to get in one punch with the onslaught that he was raining down on her. Adrenalin pumping through her veins she flipped quickly away from him and stared at him before rushing low at him and stop just centimeters from hitting him. What surprised him next was how she dropped to a one hand stand and spun quickly doing a round house kick upside down. Caught off guard by this move the man quickly fell to the ground. He glared at her as he wiped away the blood that trickled at the side of his mouth.  
  
"Your good onna." Drea only smirked.  
  
"I could say the same about you." He winked at her as he took off the wife beater shirt that he was wearing. Each scar and muscle moved as he stretched and rolled his shoulders. Cracking his neck he stared at her as she gaped at him. Quickly shutting her mouth she glared at him.  
  
"Want to go again onna?" Drea stared at him and nodded her head. As he began to approach her she shook her head.  
  
"I won't fight till I know who you are." He nodded his head.  
  
"Vegeta." She smiled and told him her name was 'Drea'. They both went at each other again. Each move more fluid. Almost surreal. Drea never felt more challenged in all her life than fighting with this man. Her heart fluttered as she stared at his muscular chest and wondered what he would be like and she shakes her head before she can continue that thought. She barely catches the punch that would have nearly knocked her out. Fighting with more determination she put her all into it. For a moment she thought she was going to beat him until she was surprised when he did another disappearing trick and appeared behind her. Eyes wide she could not deflect the blow that came to her back. Groaning loudly she fell to the ground and watched as he stood above her with that same stupid smirk on his face. Frowning slightly she closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath and was surprised when she opened her eyes that he had his hand lowered to help her up. Smiling slightly she took his hand and was surprised again with how easily he helped her to her feet.  
  
"Good fight." Vegeta told her with no emotion. She stared at him and nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah. Great fight. Where'd you learn to move so fast?" She asked him as she winced at the pain that came from her lower back. Great how was she going to dance with a bad back? Vegeta watched her move and could see the pain that she was in. Sighing inwardly he walked to her and picked her up and out of the ring. Placing her on the bench he went and retrieved a heat pack. Placing it on her back she sighed from the relief. Taking off the heat pack he began to rub her lower back and she groaned in pleasure. There was nothing like having a hot guy rub your back for you. Vegeta's eyes glazed slightly as he moved his hands along her sweaty back. He could feel her stiff muscles begin to loosen and he could hear her breathing slowly. Her eyes closed and relaxed. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she looked at the clock on the wall. It read 7:16. Swearing to herself she stood up quickly and smiled at Vegeta.  
  
"I have to get going. I promised my friend that I would go out clubbing with her tonight." Vegeta's eyes roamed over her body before shrugging.  
  
"Want a ride?"   
  
"No. It's okay. It's only a few blocks away. Hey maybe you would like to come with us?" She prayed with all her might that he would say yes. He nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Yeah I'll go. Which club are you going to?" She was jumping for joy mentally as she quickly informed him that they were going to 'Club No. 99'. He nodded his head and told her that he would meet her there. Nodding quickly she ran from the gym and made it in time to have half an hour to shower and change. Keiko looked at her oddly as she heard Drea muttering about finding somthing sexy to wear.   
  
"Hey Drea, what's going on?" Drea stopped her mumbling and stared at her friend with large eyes.  
  
"Keiko. I think I've met the man of my dreams. And he's coming to the club with us tonight. Well actually he said he would meet us there. Oh my god Keiko you have to meet him. He is so drool worthy!" Keiko laughed as her friend rambled on. Shaking her head she had changed from the black outfit that she was wearing to a black mini-skirt with glow in the dark fish net stockings, knee high boots, and a black belly showing wrap around shirt. Her make-up was done so that it barely showed and her hair was pulled into two braided pig tails. Drea looked her up and down and pouted.  
  
"How come you can wear whatever the hell you want to and still look good in it." Keiko laughed.  
  
"Comes with the territory of having this georgous body!" Drea grinned and shook her head before rummaging through her closets. After several minutes she came out dressed in a pair of hip riding flare jeans, a dark purple spaghetti strapped shirt that showed her belly button ring, she wore low heeled black boots and her hair was left down. Drea ran to the bathroom to do some last minute make-up work and Keiko sat on the couch to wait for her friend to come out of the bathroom. When Keiko thought she couldn't wait anymore, Drea came out of the bathroom, and Keiko gave her a low whistle of approval. Her make-up was smoking. She looked sultry and innocent at the same time.  
  
"And I thought I was the only in the world who could pull off looking good!" Drea grinned at her friend and looped her arm through hers as they walked out of their apartment and hailed a taxi. In less than a minutes time a taxi came and they directed him to their destination. Drea's heart beat faster as she saw the club loom up closer to them. This club was exclusive and they did not let just everybody in. But because Keiko's brother owned the place they were always allowed in. A friend of Keiko's was a friend of Taro's. Keiko paid for the taxi and then walked out of it dragging Drea along with her. They walked up to the bouncer and Keiko grinned and said hello as he let them in. Keiko and Drea were quickly greeted by Taro as he handed them their free drinks. Keiko and Taro talked quickly and Drea watched the moving mass of bodies on the dance floor. Taro watched her and smiled at her as she turned her gaze back to him. He was a lady's man. Everyone wanted to be with Taro but Drea and that's what made him like her. She was beautiful for an American and he wanted her but he would never face his sister's wrath. Drea asked him if he would let a man named Vegeta in and he nodded his head. He would do anything of course to make sure she was happy. Drea wasn't really comfortable around Taro because she knew of his desire for her. Hell she remembered the many nights that he sent her gifts and asked her to go out with him and everytime she refused. After they were done talking Drea and Keiko headed to the dance floor and joined the moving mass. The beat played loud and fast and soon Drea was caught up in the hypnotic sway of moving to the music.   
  
Hips swirling, arms moving in an their aireal dance, eyes closed, rythm taking control of what to do, an exotic pattern of movement. Drea was lost to all thought. She even forgot for a moment why she was there. It didn't matter as the music played on. Faster the beat went and soon she was sweating from all the movement and the close heat from the other people. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt strong hands place themselves upon her hips as they swayed. In front of her stood Vegeta. He was wearing a pair of skater pants and a black shirt that clung to his body. Trying not to drool from the image before her she smirked as she made the dance more erotic. Bringing her body closer to his. She could hear him breathing hard as she weaved her body in directions that had him barely touching her. He danced to the music as well (A/N: Yes Vegeta can dance so poo on you who never thought he could get his groove on too!) trying to bring them even closer. The beat slowed and sped up again and slowed once more. It was agonizing to be this close without touching but she had enough will power to keep their bodies grazing close enough. They never noticed how her friend looked at them every now and then and smiled to herself knowing that the man was Vegeta. He was as good looking as Drea said he was. Smiling broadly she danced close to the woman with short brown hair and every now and then kept an eye on the two dancing to their own beat. Drea was in heaven. She couldn't believe that after all these years she had found an incredible good looking guy who drove her over the edge. The beat grew more erratic and faster and she moved closer to him so that their bodies were now touching. Each move sent another wave of desire through them. She could hear Vegeta's breathing shallow and see his eyes as they glazed over with lust. She slowly licked her lip and she watched as he followed her tongue's movement. He leaned close to her and whispered something in her ear and she didn't know what he said but he was taking her by the hand and leading her out of the crowd.  
  
They made their way to a corner booth where it was partly secluded. He leaned and began to kiss her softly at first and then with more passion. He ran his tongue over her lips as if asking permission to enter and of course she opened to him. She was delirious from the kiss and she ran her hands through his short hair. She could feel his hands as they travelled her tight stomach and his fingers glided lightly up her ribs. Drea would have laughed but for some reason instead of feeling as if being tickled she could feel herself tingle from the touch. Each trail he made was hot and she could feel it burn her. His tongue probed every corner of her mouth and he kissed her lips lightly once more before reaching up and tracing a finger along her jawline. Staring into each other's eyes they both didn't see Keiko walk up to their booth. They both jumped when they heard a loud 'hi' coming from her. Wrapping an arm around Drea he stared at the dark haired woman with little interest. Drea of course was profusely blushing.  
  
"Hey Drea. I was looking all over for you! I think it's time to go home. It's a little past midnight you know! Haha you don't want to turn into a pumpkin do you?" Drea looked at her oddly before she remembered the story of Cinderella that she had introduced to her friend.  
  
"Oh yeah. Um...Keiko this is Vegeta. Vegeta, Keiko." The both nodded their heads in acknowledgment.   
  
"So are you ready?" Drea looked at Vegeta and then back to Keiko and nodded her head.   
  
"Sure. Vegeta would you like to walk us home?" Vegeta looked at the two and smirked slightly.  
  
"And pass up an opportunity to escort two beautiful women home?" Vegeta got a light slap from Drea but she smiled at him as they both stood up from the booth. Vegeta walked ahead of them and Drea and Keiko whispered to each other.  
  
"So what do you think?" Keiko looked him up and down from his backside.  
  
"Well he does have a nice ass!" Drea laughed lightly. Little did they know that the man they were talking about had super great hearing and his ego grew larger with each compliment. They walked outside and the cool night air hit them and they stopped talking to shiver slightly. Vegeta turned and smirked at them. Drea wondered if that's the only thing he did was just smirk.  
  
"If you ladies want I can give you a ride home instead of walking." While he was saying this a red porshe pulled up to the front and the valet driver walked out and handed him the keys. Vegeta gave the man a good sized tip before winking at the women. Both of them had their jaws to the ground. Drea couldn't help but think of what a great catch she had just made. Keiko was lost in thought as she studied every detail on the car. Vegeta walked to the car and waited for the two to join him. Once they got into the vehicle he got in as well and started the engine. It came alive with a roar and purred once it was completly started. Grinning he gunned the engine and the tires squeeled as they came alive (A/N: Jeez look at him show off that nice car of his!) and they were soon driving down Tokyo's many street. The lights all blurred together and they never seemed to hit a light and no police ever stopped them. For a moment Drea wondered if he had connections or if he was a police officer himself. Keiko stared out the back window as the scenery passed by. Drea looked at Vegeta as he yanked on the stick shift again.  
  
"Um...Vegeta you don't even know where I live." Vegeta turned and gave her his winning smile. She could hear her heart fly out the car window.  
  
"Sure I do. Remember you said you lived only a couple of blocks from the gym. And in the direction I'm going will get us there. After that you can give me instructions." Drea only nodded and then turned her head to stare out the window. She suddenly felt the herself being renched forward in her seat and she braced her hands on the dashboard as the car tried to stop quickly before a very large black hole. The seatbelt cut into her flesh as the car screeched to a halt just mere inches from the gaping hole in the middle of the street. She was about to let out a sigh of relief when the car behind them lacked to pay attention to the car in front of them and bashed into their rear end. Keiko and Drea screamed loudly as the car was sucked into the black hole. Who knew what lay on the other side? 


	2. Mini-Skirts and Dangerous Dreams

Okay this is the second chapter to Drea's Misadventures. Hunny I hope you like your story so far! To the flamer who wrote that little nasty piece of a review I would have to say I am disappointed that you could not somehow fine a more better way to get your point across beside cursing and using words that The Rock would never use. Once again I don't own DBZ or SM. The characters that I own Keiko, Drea (lol this is my wife but I can claim her at least in the story ^_^), Lord Yukio, and Lady Chiyo. All reviews are welcome but if you feel the need to curse in your review please use it in good taste. Other than that R&R and enjoy!!!  
  
~Ages~  
Keiko--20  
Drea--20  
Vegeta--22  
Goku--22   
ChiChi--21  
Gohan--8 (yes Goku and ChiChi had him when they were young but they were married so it's okay!)  
  
  
~Mini-Skirts and Dangerous Dreams~  
  
Darkness. That's the first thing they noticed. Complete darkness. Silence was their only companion in the dark. Drea's breath came out in ragged gasps as she tried to make out anything in the thick depth of nothingness. Keiko whimpered quietly behind her and she turned to reassure her friend but she could only whisper 'it will be okay' because she could not see her. Drea tried to listen to Vegeta's breathing. But there was none. Reaching a blind hand forward she touched what she hoped was his arm and travelled upwards towards his face that was leaning against the steering wheel. She felt a sticky substance on her hand and she pulled back quickly when she realized that it was blood. Drea's breath came out in a heavy sigh of relief when she heard Vegeta moan and shift in his seat.  
  
"Do you guys have any idea where we are?" Drea asked, even though she knew it was a stupid question.  
  
"There's no power in the car. We have no lights. And we have no fucking clue where we are!" Drea and Keiko felt their stomachs drop when they heard Vegeta's statement. They were lost. They had no idea how they were going to get out. But as soon as they were about to give up hope a bright light flashed around them. For a moment Drea feared they were kidnapped by aliens and they were now going to perform horrible experiments on them. Shuddering she kept a hand over her eyes to block out some of the light. It finally faded and all three looked up to see a tall woman dressed in a very short sailor suit, she had long black hair that almost shimmered green, dark eyes looked upon them, and the person walked forward with a tall staff in her hand.   
  
"Oh dear. Not another one! When are they ever going to learn they going to have to upgrade the portal system so people don't get trapped in the time stream? I swear I have to do all the work around here." They watched her grumble as she approached the car.  
  
"Sorry about that guys. Don't worry I'll have you out of here in no time!" They looked at her with confusion.  
  
"And just who the hell are you woman?" Vegeta demanded and the woman stared at him before shaking her head.  
  
"My name is Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of the Gates of Time. Now I really can't explain anymore cause I'm trying to clean up this mess they caused and well good luck to you!" She twirled her staff in the air above her head and then said something funny they couldn't make out as she hit the car with the staff sending them through another black portal. They stopped screaming, well Vegeta was silent, when the vehicle landed with a heavy thump on a grassy hill. They all quickly got out of the car for fear of being sucked into another portal. Keiko was kissing the ground as Drea finished bandaging as best she could Vegeta's cut head.  
  
"Great how's my insurance company going to believe that this was caused by portals?" Vegeta asked with a groan as he surveyed the damage.  
  
"Well at least we're back home!" Keiko looked around and they both nodded.  
  
"Yeah. But that was one strange experience don't you agree?" Drea nodded her head.  
  
"Stop! In the name of the Moon I shall punish you!" All three turned to see a blond girl with a strange hairstyle making funny signs with her fingers as she wore a short sailor outfit. Drea groaned loudly. Keiko was too busy staring to say anything. And Vegeta swore up and down that his day didn't get any better.  
  
"Listen onna, we are not the enemy! So put your damn hands down now! Can't we just get somewhere freaking decent without having something happen? Is this too much to ask? Is it?" Vegeta was flipping out on the young girl and she could see the girl's large blue eyes fill with unshed tears.  
  
"Oh Vegeta she didn't mean it." Drea tried to calm him down.  
  
"Didn't mean it? She just came out here saying she was going to punish us!" Keiko was still staring with her mouth slightly open.  
  
"Damnit Keiko what's wrong with you?" Drea asked her friend impatiently. Keiko looked at her and shook her head as if to clear her thoughts.  
  
"How can they fight in those outfits? Aren't they afraid some hentai freak would be you know (fiill in blank) to their image?" Drea slapped her forhead and muttered something as she watched the young girl's cheeks turn red.  
  
"Stop right there we are the Sailor Senshi!" Four more girls with sailor suits appeared behind the blond.  
  
"If you guys don't leave us the fuck alone I will blast your asses to the next millenium!" Vegeta shouted angrily.  
  
"Who are you guys?" Drea asked.  
  
"I am Sailor Mars!" The raven haired beauty answered as she glared at them with her black eyes.  
  
"I am Sailor Jupiter!" The tall brown haired girl answered, her green eyes gleamed, willing for a fight with them.  
  
"I am Sailor Venus!" Another blond girl answered, her blue eyes sparkled with amusement, as she held the peace sign at them.  
  
"I am Sailor Mercury!" A cute blue haired girl answered as she had a computer screen over one eye.  
  
"And I am Sailor Moon." The original blond answered.  
  
"Now who are you?" Asked the one called Sailor Mars.  
  
"Well this is Vegeta, Keiko, and my name is Drea. Nice to meet you!" Drea smiled at them.  
  
"We didn't come here to cause any harm. You see we got sucked up into this portal and it was all dark and stuff and then this woman came, I think her name was Sailor Pluto, and she well sent us through the portal again and I'm guessin by the looks of things we are not in the right time or dimension. Cause I've never heard of Sailor Scouts before!" Keiko told them matter of factly. Everyone stared at her and shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Well it could have been worse. She could have sent you to the really bad dimensions." Sailor Moon told them. They all looked at her and their faces faulted. Great now they were stuck in some unknown place.  
  
"Where exactly are we?" Drea asked them.  
  
"Why you're in Tokyo!" Sailor Moon answered with pride. All three looked at each other and groaned loudly. Yeah they were in the same city. But as to what the time period they had no clue.   
  
"Listen onna is there a city called Satan City?" Vegeta asked the Sailor Senshi and they all looked at each and nodded.  
  
"Yeah it's located on the other side of Japan. You just keep going north or something and you get there. Why?" Sailor Mercury told them as she typed quickly on the small computer she held.  
  
"I want to see if an old friend is still around." Vegeta stated as he began to walk from the Sailor Senshi. Drea looked at Vegeta oddly but followed him and Keiko not wanting to get left behind followed Drea.   
  
"Um...Vegeta, I hate to be the one that brings this up but how do you plan on getting to Satan City?" Vegeta looked at Drea and scowled.  
  
"Well I'm going to fly there. You two can walk." Vegeta told them as he began to levitate off the ground. Everyone stared at him with shock written all over their faces.  
  
"Wait! Damnit Vegeta you can't let us just walk. That's not right. Now get your ass down here and show us how to fly too!" Vegeta landed and walked to Drea and looked into her eyes and her heart began to flutter when she stared back him with defiance. She was tired. All she wanted to do was have a great time tonight with a hot guy and go home and maybe do it again the next day. But no. They get sent through a portal. They have no clue what time period they are in and they damn well didn't know how to get back. Drea was getting annoyed with these "little" surprises that kept happening to them. Girls dressed in mini-skirts wanting to fight them. Vegeta flying. What else was going to happen to them? Keiko looked on with amazement as she saw that Drea was getting more angry by the minute. She had only seen her like that once and that was enough for her to back down. Vegeta looked at with little patience but then his face quickly changed to surprise as Drea started flipping out.  
  
"This is fucking ridiculous! Why can't I just have one normal night out? Is that too much to ask? Is it?" The air around them began to get staticy and Vegeta stared at Drea as she began powering up. Drea screamed in frustration and suddenly everything changed again. She was covered in a thin film of sweat as her eyes changed to a dark gray color, her once blond hair, now silver, grew longer and it fluttered behind her like a living cape, and she felt something rip out of her lower back. Screaming loudly she turned to see what it was and gave a cry of surprise when she saw that she now had a brown tail flecked with silver and gold.   
  
"Oh dear. I knew I would show up too late." They all turned and stared at the woman they had met earlier that night.  
  
"Sailor Pluto!" The scouts cried out in unison. Drea stared at the woman with hate and went to prepare an attack against her when she felt a pair of arms holding her back. She glared at Vegeta for interfering and she saw a deep almost feral look in his gaze. Drea looked down at the ground and decided it was safer not to start a fight right now.   
  
"Sorry everyone. There's been a huge mistake and well I think I owe a lot of explanations don't I?" Everyone nodded. Drea felt drained and soon felt the power drain from her body. Her eyes and hair changed back to their normal color and she leaned against Vegeta for support. Keiko sat on the grass waiting patiently for an explanation as to what the hell just happened. Sailor Pluto looked at them all before sighing loudly.  
  
"Alright. It looks like we are having some technical difficulties with the Portal System in the main time and dimensional stream. Vegeta you are originally from this dimension. Time is exactly like the way it was in Drea's dimension. So Goku and all them are still here. Now here's the bigger problem. Drea was originally from this dimension who was stolen from her parents at a young age from the Planet Vegeta and was taken to Keiko's dimension. This is as confusing as it sounds! Drea you are a pure Saiyan and you are parents are from the lower classes, so the people who kidnapped you, thought everyone would barely notice you missing. The people who brought you to Keiko's dimension died when their ship malfunctioned and crashed into the Earth. You survived because you were in a sleeping chamber that wouldn't awaken for several years. And that is where you were raised by a couple that found you in America. Vegeta you were originally from this dimension who went to Drea's dimension to make a new life for yourself because you kept hating how Goku was always better than you and it didn't help that Bulma the woman you thought you loved left you for Yamcha. Now is there any questions?" Sailor Pluto only received a couple blank looks from some of the girls. Vegeta glared at her and Drea stared at her in amazement.  
  
"I don't understand. What is a Saiyan?" Drea asked her and Sailor Pluto smiled gently at her.  
  
"Why don't you ask your Prince? He should be able to tell you all about their proud and noble race. Now it is going to take some time to repair the Portals so you guys should find some things to do comfortably here. Oh the Sailor Senshi should be able to help you to Satan City. Isn't that right girls?" The Sailor Senshi nodded their heads. Drea looked at Vegeta with confusion in her eyes.   
  
"So wait a minute! Are you telling me I'm just a 'normal' person?" Keiko asked with some anger traced in her voice. Sailor Pluto nodded.  
  
"Oh great! Look at me the only 'normal' person in this group! Jeez I guess it is too much to ask to be anything more!" Everyone sweat dropped at her statement and Drea went over to comfort her friend but Keiko glared at her before getting up and stomping down the grass hill. Swearing softly under her breath Drea walked to her friend and sat down beside her. She saw that Keiko wiped away tears quickly and stared at the night sky without acknowledging her presence.   
  
"You know it's okay to be normal. Hell its probably a lot easier than being a super hero or an alien! Lots of people here on this planet are normal." She placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and rested her head against Keiko's.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right. It's just that...damnit I don't know. I'm just being stupid. I wanted be something more than normal because than it would explain a lot about why I keep going on everyday." Drea looked at her and nodded her head. She knew that Keiko was going through a rough time right now. A few years ago she tried to commit suicide after she learned of her parents death. After that she had tried to pick up her life. Rehab had helped her some but when she met Drea her whole world seem to heal a little bit better with her. Keiko sighed heavily and stood up.  
  
"Well we can't waste anymore time. I need a bath, so I want to get to Satan City quick." Keiko stated as she walked towards Vegeta and the Sailor Senshi. Drea smiled softly to herself as she followed her back. The Sailor Senshi formed a circle around them and they all looked at them a little oddly as they began to glow different colors.   
  
"Sailor Teleport!" They all screamed at once and the group was gone from the grassy hill and they were off to Satan City. They arrived outside the city and they all waved good bye to each other as they left to go back to Tokyo.  
  
"Okay so now what?" Drea asked Vegeta. Keiko still had a far off look but she didn't comment on it.  
  
"We get a payphone and call Kakarot to come pick us up. I would fly but you seem to insist that you learn how and I don't have the patience right now to do so." Vegeta was walking away and they had to catch up with him to hear his words. Drea was getting upset with Vegeta. How could he be so caring one moment and cruel the next? She shook her head and decided she would try to figure it out later. They finally reached a payphone and Vegeta searched his pockets for a coin to put in the machine. Drea gave him a frustrated sigh as she handed him the money for the slot and she could hear Keiko giggle in the background. 'Well at least she's not as sad.' Drea thought to herself.   
  
"Kakarot. Yes this is Vegeta. Where am I? I'm in Satan City. I don't have time to answer all your questions now! Just get a car and meet me at..." Vegeta looks for street signs. "Just meet me at the Red Dragon. Yeah. Okay. Bye." Vegeta hung up the phone and leaned against the Red Dragon's wall. In less than two minutes a fast approaching car stopped before them. A tall man exited the vehicle, his black hair stook up in several strange angles and his black eyes shined brightly with happiness.   
  
"How did you get here so quickly Kakarot?" Vegeta asked with some confusion. The man scratched the back of his head and laughed loudly.  
  
"Well I used my instant transportation to get here a little quicker and then I drove the rest of the way here." Keiko was drooling over Kakarot and Drea laughed quietly at her friend's look. Kakarot walked over to them and shook their hands.   
  
"Hi my names Goku, but Vegeta here likes to call me Kakarot, and who might you two lovely ladies be?" He asked them and Keiko giggled like a school girl and Drea blushed slightly.  
  
"My name is Keiko and this is my friend Drea." Keiko replied to Goku and she smiled shyly at him. Vegeta came and wrapped an arm around Drea's waist possessivly. Drea looked at him strangely when he did this. What was he trying to show Goku?   
  
"Hey Vegeta what do you think you are doing?" She asked him with little patience. He was already becoming possessive of her and she barely knew him.  
  
"You are my woman." He simply stated and Goku watched them with curiosity. Keiko covered her eyes as she heard a very loud 'thump' and then opened them again to see Vegeta get up and dust himself off.  
  
"I am no one's woman Vegeta. You may be my Prince but I am not a piece of property you can just own!" Drea glared at him and backed slightly away when she heard him begin to growl low in his throat.   
  
"Listen onna, I can have anyone that I want." Vegeta closed the distance between them and held her arms down at her waist. "And I don't think it would be very wise of you to do that again to me." He growled next to her ear and nuzzled her neck and she shuddered out of fear and delight.  
  
"So um what are we supposed to do now?" Keiko asked to break the silence that suddenly ensued after Vegeta's bold statement. Goku looked at her and she blushed again. She was very much attracted to this man but she somehow already knew that he was married.   
  
"Well we can all go back to my house. I'm sure ChiChi wouldn't mind a few extra guests." Keiko's heart thumped slowly in her chest as her guess had been proven right. Drea noticed the change in her friend but did not comment on it. She promised herself she would talk to her later tonight. They all followed Goku into his car and he quickly sped through traffic and they suddenly transported to a dark forest. Drea was getting sick of the whole disappearing and reappearing in a new area and she groaned in frustration. She turned to look at her friend who was staring out the window. Drea was worried about her. She was usually never this silent. Turning back to look out her window she watched as trees flew by and they stopped at a white Capsule Corps. home. Stepping out of the vehicle Drea and Keiko breathed in the cool clean air and sighed against one another. They had never been in a real forest before and they were over come by the raw beauty of it all. The men watched them and then Goku went to the house to get ChiChi. Everyone waited outside for Goku to reappear with ChiChi. A tall woman with black hair done up in a loose bun behind her head came out of the house. She was pretty and you could tell she was a strong fighter by her stance and walk. She approached them and glared at Vegeta before walking over towards Keiko and Drea.  
  
"Oh you poor things! You both look like a mess. Come on inside and I'll make sure you guys get a bath and some new clothes. I'm sure you want to get some sleep too so I've had my son Gohan fix two spare beds for you." She turned back to Vegeta. "As for you we have a spare room as well for you. Everything of yours is in there so you know what to do. Now why don't you all come inside. You can explain everything in the morning." ChiChi began to walk towards the house and both the girls followed her. Vegeta waited outside for Goku to come back out. He did not have to wait very long as Goku strode out of the house and towards him.  
  
"So is she your new mate Vegeta?" Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"No she isn't baka." Goku grinned.  
  
"Well it certainly looks like you have a lot of interest in her." He watched as Vegeta scowled and tried to look at the ground.  
  
"Okay so I like the onna. But don't you dare tell anyone! If you do Kakarot I'll make sure it's the last day that you ever walk." Goku smiled broadly and slapped Vegeta on the back.  
  
"Don't worry about! You're secret is safe with me. But where did you find those two?" Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"I'll tell you everything in the morning but I really have to shower and get some sleep. I want to still get up early to train." Goku nodded his head and followed Vegeta back inside. Meanwhile Drea and Keiko were upstairs getting ready for bed. They both had taken a quick shower and were now dressed in a long t-shirt.   
  
"Keiko are you okay?" Keiko looked up at her friend and smiled.  
  
"Yeah Drea. Everythings fine." Drea nodded her head and they both whispered 'good night' and they turned over to sleep. Drea's dreams were filled with Vegeta while Keiko's dreams were disturbing.  
  
"You don't like being normal do you? You hate the fact that you like someone and they are married? Don't you? Yes I can feel the sorrow running through your veins." Keiko looked around the blackness trying to locate the voice.  
  
"No I don't. I'm fine. I'm happy." Keiko tried telling the voice but it only laughed at her.  
  
"No Keiko. You're not happy. It's just an illusion you like to believe is real. But I can make you happy." Keiko was suddenly in a large decorated bedroom. In the middle of the room was a large bed and someone lay on it. She took a step forward and gasped slightly. He was completely nude. Keiko felt a blush run up her cheeks as she saw how handsome he was as well. He had long blood red hair that grazed his shoulders, his eyes were a bright emerald green, his body was muscular and well toned.   
  
"Do you like what you see Keiko?" He asked her and she nodded her head.   
  
"Wouldn't you like to be part of my world. I can offer you so much happiness and pleasure it would make you dizzy. All you have to do is join me. You'll change too. But you will change for the better. And people will respect you. They will worship the ground you walk on. But you have to agree to be with me. Why don't you come closer to the bed?" Keiko nodded slowly as she took a hesitant step forward. It was then she realized that she was in nothing but a thin see through silk shirt. She was indecent and this man was proposing things to her that she hadn't thought possible. All she had to do was agree to his terms. He said he would make her happy. But this was a dream wasn't it? So if anything she would wake up with a very pleasant dream. No consequences. She walked towards the bed and he reached up and kissed her passionatly.  
  
"There now Keiko. Everything will be okay. You trust me right?" He asked her and she nodded her head.  
  
"Yes. I'll join you. Make me happy. But I need to know your name." She kissed his lips softly.  
  
"Lord Yukio but you can do away with the Lord part. Your new name shall be Lady Chiyo. And you shall be my bride. My wife. My joy. My life. Now Chiyo let us become one." He whispered in her ear as he pulled her onto the bed. The light shone in her eyes and Keiko woke up feeling rather sore. She remembered her dream and blushed slightly. She remembered every single detail what the man in the dream had done. Shaking her head she walked towards the bathroom and stopped short when she saw herself in the mirror. Her body was perfectionism, every curve of her body, was alluring. Her black hair was now down to her ankles and it was had red streaks going through it. Her eyes had also changed color. They were now on the verge of being black and pupil-less. Looking down she also noted that she was in the silk shirt she had on in the dream. Or was it a dream? She breathed in deeply and woke up Drea. Drea looked at her with a confused look before she sat up straight up in the bed.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Drea demanded and Keiko sighed heavily.  
  
"It's me Drea. Keiko remember? Something weird just happened to me and I can't even explain it." Drea looked at her and then shook her head.  
  
"Okay yeah this is getting weird. You have to tell me everything that happened." Keiko told her the dream she had and Drea frowned slightly.  
  
"And you said this man called himself Lord Yukio?" Keiko nodded.  
  
"Okay let's go talk to the guys and see what they say." Drea got out of bed and then turned to her friend.  
  
"You might also want to find something other that to wear when we go see them." Keiko looked down and blushed. She quickly ran and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and Drea just threw on jeans.   
  
"Alright let's go talk to them Keiko." Both women left the room and went in search to find the guys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Who is Lord Yukio and why did he name Keiko Lady Chiyo? Is this a new enemy? What will Goku and Vegeta do? Until next time on DBZ/SM! *Background music plays...credits roll by...end scene* 


	3. Past Memories

Okay this is the third chappy on my story for Drea. Okay so now we are finally getting some answers! Blah blah blah I don't own DBZ or SM...but I do own the characters that are made up in this story! Teehee....well as always R&R, but please make sure it is clean! Enjoy! (Oh sorry if this one is kinda short but I was half awake when I wrote this!)  
  
  
  
  
~Past Memories~  
  
  
They came down the stairs looking for Vegeta and Goku and they only saw ChiChi. Being the ever nice guests they asked her if she needed any help and she laughed and told them no, that she could handle it all. Nodding their heads they asked where Goku and Vegeta were and she responded that they were outside sparring. (A/N:Drea can not sense Ki yet...b/c she just learned about being Saiyan doesn't know all the perks of being one!). They said thank you and proceeded out the door and they could barely hear ChiChi wonder how Keiko changed so quickly. Outside they both watch the sweat pour of the shirtless men and both their jaws dropped. It was truly a magnificent sight to behold! They stopped mid-spar when they sensed both their Ki's and they noticed that Keiko's was significantly higher. Vegeta and Goku looked at Keiko with curiousity as they definately noted the change about her.  
  
"Um...guys....I think we need to talk." Drea told them slowly, she was still unable to take her sight off of Vegeta's body. They both nodded and followed the women back into the house. They all sat at the kitchen table and soon ChiChi joined them to listen to their tales.  
  
"Okay let's start from the beginning as to how we got here." Drea stated and everyone nodded. Keiko did all the explaining about how they got to this dimension.  
  
"Oh I see. That's how you got here! Vegeta why did you leave this one?" Goku asked him (A/N: Yes Keiko did leave the part about Vegeta leaving because of Bulma for Vegeta's sake and for her own health.) and Vegeta stared at the table for a few minutes.  
  
"I had to work out some of my own problems Kakarot. Now Keiko explain to us why you look different and why is your power level higher?" It was Keiko's turn to look at the table. She then looked up and explained the story of her dream and how she woke up changed.  
  
"I can't explain it. I feel so different. I feel like I can do anything without any consequences towards me. It's really exciting but so scary. I don't know who this Lord Yukio is and I don't know why he told me my new name was Lady Chiyo. I don't know if he is a threat or not. But I don't really want to wait to find out. Shit I don't even feel like sleeping...they did get a little "intense", if you know what I mean!" Some nodded and it took Drea a moment to think of what she meant and then she blushed slightly when it did hit her.  
  
"So you say you feel different. More powerful? Do you think you could do anything like attacks?" Goku asked her with an eyebrow slightly raised.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't exactly tried to find out what was different with me. I mean besides the new look. Which I don't mind in the least!" Vegeta and Goku both nodded their heads and quickly looked away from ChiChi and Drea who were giving them death stares.  
  
"So why don't we go find out." Vegeta asked and Keiko shook her head.  
  
"No Vegeta. Not right now. I don't think I have anything yet. But what I am sure of is that I am starving! Can we eat something ChiChi?" ChiChi nodded and proceeded to the kitchen to start breakfast.   
  
"So while ChiChi is making us something to eat why don't you tell me about the Saiyan race Vegeta?" Drea asked as she rested her head on the palm of her hand. Vegeta smirked as he began to tell the tale about their race. They hadn't noticed that ChiChi had laid their breakfast before them and it was starting to get cold. By the time his story was over with their food had gotten quite cold and they ate it grudgingly. As soon as they were finished Drea went with Vegeta to spar with Goku and Keiko went up to her bedroom to lay down for a little bit. She was getting really tired quickly. Yawning she lay on the bed and smiled as she listened to the grunts and groans of frustration as the three fought outside. Keiko slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep rather quickly. She was back in the bedroom with the man who called himself Lord Yukio. She wondered where this was going to go.  
  
"Ah my beautiful Chiyo I see that you return to me. I am so glad to see you again my lovely. Join me won't you?" He made a gesture for her to join him on the bed and she went and sat down next to him. She noticed that he was dressed in a pair of red silk pajama bottoms and she was still in the clothes she put on earlier.   
  
"Why do you call me Chiyo?" She asked him as he traced her jaw line.  
  
"Because Keiko, Chiyo was your name before you were taken away from me. I have searched long and hard for your soul and I have finally found it. I gave you back your body that you once had. I hope you appreciate it." Keiko nodded her head slowly.  
  
"Besides Chiyo I thought you would like the chance to revenge your death. The people who murdered and took you away from me deserve to be punished. I can give you all the power that you desire. I can make sure that no one ever forgets the pain they caused us. If you want I can give you your memories back as well." He kissed her lips lightly and she shivered with the raw desire that she felt for him. She wondered why this all felt so right.  
  
"I want to know everything Yukio. Please give me my memories back." He nodded his head and leaned over and kissed her passionatly and she was overwhelmed by the memories that flashed through her mind. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she could feel herself fall slowly to the bed. She was on a dark planet. She was surrounded by 3 women and 3 men and they bowed to her feet. She was dressed in finery and she looked to her side to see her mate, her partner for life, Yukio. She was the ruler of a small planet called Desu. They had a proud and noble race who loved to fight. They were sometimes often compared to the Saiyans and the Assassin Clans on Planet Saturn. They were at war with some planet or another trying to prove their worth and maybe get into the Moon Kingdom Alliance but they would never say yes to them. They said they were more of a threat than a help to their cause for peace. The rulers and people were furious with their decision to keep them out of the Alliance. Their race could help them in their cause to peace. Upset with the Alliance's decision they declared war on the planets surrounding them. Kei, a beautiful woman in Chiyo's own personal guard, was sent to Planet Jupiter where it was soon conquored. The twin generals Kado and Kano, were both males in their late 30's who had experienced many battles were in charge of taking over the Planets Mars and Venus, and they did so with little problem. Chiyo's trained assassin, Yumiko, was sent to Planet Saturn, and she had no trouble conquoring the planet. Finally Roka, a small male who looked capable of no harm, was sent to the Planet Mercury, where he too conquored it. They were victorious in conquoring the inner planets and they celebrated with great joy.   
  
Little did they know that their actions didn't go unnoticed and Queen Serenity met up with King Vegeta to work together to rid them of the Planet Desu and disperse their people. It would be years later before their plans went into action but once they did the one Planet could not fight off the outer Planets, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto as well as the Moon Kingdom and Planet Vegeta. They lost the battle. Chiyo died saving her mate from destruction as they blew the planet up from ever existing. The people that were left scattered across the universe looking for a new home and mourning the loss of their Queen. The Alliance was again free. Everyone celebrated. Except for Yukio. He mourned for his wife and he sent her soul off to be reborn somewhere peaceful so that she could live her life without knowledge of the violence that had occured to their people. When he was done sending her soul off he went to the Planet Namek where he slept for a thousand years until he felt Chiyo's presence again. Not wanting to miss another opportunity to meet his wife again he quickly came to the Planet Earth to wait patiently for her to return. With their reunion they would finally be happy together and exact revenge against the ones that were from the Alliance. Keiko laid in the bed her eyes shut as the last of the memories went through her. Tears slipped through her closed eyelids and moaned softly as her head pounded with the pain of fresh new memories. She could feel Yukio's warm body press against hers and she turned to embrace him and whimper quietly. She was finally safe. She was finally found. And she was finally going to have the revenge that had so been long awaited for.  
  
Night had fallen and Drea went to check up on Keiko and saw that she was still sleeping. Sighing she decided to go for a walk in the woods and quietly left the room. Walking outside she stopped for a moment to breathe in the fresh cool night air before proceeding to the woods. She remembered a spot Goku had shown her, where there was a small pool of water that was filled by a waterfall, and there was privacy all around because of the trees. She smiled to herself as she thought how good it would be to take a swim under the stars. While walking she lost herself in her thoughts about Vegeta. She wondered for a moment where he was. Laughing quietly she stopped before the lake edge and removed all her clothes. Stepping into the cool clear water she swam towards the middle. She laid on her back and stared up in the night sky. Everything seemed so peaceful until she felt as if she wasn't alone. Paddling closer to shore she looked around her and then noticed the water near her began to bubble. Freaking out she began to go to shore when the water broke free and she heard someone gasp for air. Turning she saw that she wasn't alone with a monster but with Vegeta and he was clad in nothing. She blushed when she saw how he was but then remembered that she too was naked. She went further in the water to hide her body from him.  
  
"What are you following me here for onna?" Drea glared at him and shook her head violently.  
  
"No Vegeta. I wanted to go for a swim and I thought no one else was here!" She told him and she could feel her body tremble as he swam closer to her.  
  
"How come I don't believe that Drea?" She gasped slighlty. It had been a while since he called her by her name.  
  
"I'm telling you the truth." She told him quietly as he began to trace a finger along her side.  
  
"Did anyone tell you how beautiful you look under the stars?" Vegeta asked her as his hand continued to lower and Drea tried to concentrate on staying afloat.  
  
"No Vegeta. Can I go back to the shore to get my clothes?" He shook his head as he brought her close to him. He supported her in one arm as he leaned closer to her and nuzzled her neck. Her breathing became ragged as she clutched onto his shoulders for support. She could feel the hard muscle of his legs as they brushed her own. Vegeta gazed at her before lowering his mouth onto hers and kissing her gently and then with a hunger she thought she would never feel with anyone. Her mouth responded to his kisses and soon they were lost in a whirlwind of emotions. She wasn't sure of what happened next but all she knew was that she now lay on the sandy floor of the shallow end of the lake. He was kissing her everywhere and she was on fire. She ran her nails along his backside and she heard him gasp in delight. It felt so delicious to be where she was right now. She didn't care if the world exploded as long as she was with this man she would be okay. Drea kissed him back with as much passion as she had in her and they soon had to break apart for air. Vegeta smiled at her as he kissed her lips softly and then began to kiss her neck. His teeth grazed her neck before he moved lower on her body. He touched her breasts, ribs, and stomach with his lips and she felt as if she was going to explode. Drea placed her hands on his shoulders as he went lower on her. He was almost to her "spot" when they both heard a scream pierce the night sky from Goku's house. They both stopped and quickly dressed fearing the worst. They were both panting slightly when they got their clothes on and ran into the house to see ChiChi standing next to Goku, holding onto his arm, as his son Gohan clung to his leg. They were both looking towards the back bedrooms where Keiko and Drea were staying. Drea felt her heart beat quicken when she noticed that the room everynow and then brightened and dimmed. Carefully she walked towards the door and opened and her mouth fell slightly open.  
  
Before her lay her friend as she once knew her and she was changing again into the person that she was earlier. Keiko looked at her friend with fear in her eyes and she quietly begged that Drea leave her be. But Drea shook her head and walked forward to her friend to help her out. Drea could not move more than two feet when she felt her flying back and hitting the wall behind her. She saw that Keiko's hand was slightly upraised and had somehow used an attack against her. What was wrong with her friend?  
  
"Keiko, hunny, what's wrong? What's happening to you?" Drea asked her quietly as she sat on the floor watching her friend's eyes change from green to black.   
  
"I'm changing Drea. I'm finally changing to the person who I truly was. I love you Drea so please for my sake and yours stay out of my way. Anything I do I don't want you to interfere. I don't want to hurt you but if it comes down to it I will not be afraid to kill you. I must go to my mate now. My Lord Yukio is awaiting my arrival. Good bye my dear friend." With those final words Keiko stood up and the air shimmered around her and she was soon gone from the room. Drea could feel tears fall from her face as she saw her friend disappear before her eyes.   
  
"What did she mean she finally changed?" ChiChi asked quietly and Goku and Vegeta shook thier heads.  
  
"I hate to say this guys but I think we should find the Sailor Senshi's and see if they know anything about this Lord guy and why he took Keiko." Drea said quietly and wiped away the tear that fell from her eye. Vegeta and Goku nodded.  
  
"We will go in the morning. Let's get some rest for now." Goku told them as he walked back to to bed with ChiChi.  
  
"Are you going to be okay onna?" Vegeta asked Drea and she smiled as she heard him call her not by her name again.  
  
"I don't know Vegeta. I just don't know. Keiko...she would have never hurt me. I don't know what's happening anymore!" Drea broke down and sobbed on the floor and Vegeta came and picked her up. Before she knew what was happening she was being carried to his room. She wanted to protest but the look he gave her made her go quiet. He laid her on the bed and removed her clothes before getting into the bed with her and wrapping the covers around them both.  
  
"Go to sleep Drea." Vegeta told her quietly and she nodded her head as she snuggled in closer to his warm body and prayed that tomorrow they would find out some answers to Keiko's behavior.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will the Senshi know what is happening? Is this new enemy a true threat to the Senshi and the Saiyans? Will they ever be able to get Keiko back? Until next time on DBZ/SM....*Background music plays...credits roll by....end scene.* 


	4. Enemies and Lovers

Wow I can't believe this is the 4th Chappy in this series!!! Woohoo me so proud. As for my other stories I should have them finished soon, it's just that I haven't had any creativity around for them yet. And well my wife is around all the time to help me think creativitily (sp.?). But um anywho onwards with the story. Sorry if this chappy isn't long enough but I can't give away too much on each chappy and darnit I'm not very good with detailing too well! Drea does all the detail work I'm just the mission man. LOL. Um..yeah so anywho once again I don't own DBZ or SM. Any of the characters that are not DBZ or SM are originally my creation. For the flamers out there please remember that this is Fanfiction and not reality based on the cartoon show. This is about stories that we want to imagine them as. As for the positive reviewers my thanks goes out to you guys! Especially my thanks goes out to Drea who stuck with me throughout this whole crazy project!!!! Love ya hun!  
  
  
  
~Enemies and Lovers~  
  
Drea laid her head on Vegeta's stomach as he slept. She had fallen asleep earlier but her mind would not let her rest as she kept visualizing Keiko and the strong power that emanated from her. She wondered why her friend changed so much. Drea did her best to move from Vegeta to go to the bathroom but he held a strong grip around her waist. Giving a light sigh she moved his arm and got off of him. Walking to the bathroom quietly she turned on the light and looked at herself long and hard in the mirror. It had only been two maybe three days that she had been in this dimension and she couldn't decide if this felt like home or not. Sure the people here were nice but it changed Keiko. Her friend almost felt lost to her. Turning on the sink she cupped the water with her hands and drank some of the cool liquid to ease her dry throat. Turning it off she stared at the mirror before it registered to her that she wasn't looking at herself but Keiko. Well not exactly like Keiko but you could still see it was like her. Behind her lay on a man on his stomach sleeping. Keiko shook her head and made a small sign to her to keep quiet. Holding up a piece of paper she gave it to her through the mirror. With shaking fingers she took it and Keiko smiled before blowing a kiss and Drea's image showed in the mirror once again. Her hands shook as she held the letter that smelled of lilacs and lillies. The scent somewhat eased her nerves as she sat on the toilet to read what her friend had written.  
  
*Drea, I know this is a shock to you and probably to some others as well but I have found my true purpose in this life. I wanted to let you know that if you see me or a man with short red hair to avoid him or I at all costs. My dear friend I love you so much and I don't want this to be our last time together. I'd miss you too much if we were away for long. My love Yukio doesn't know that I am writing to you and please don't ever mention this letter to anyone! It is very important that you stay away from the Saiyans (even though you are one) and the Sailor Senshi. Just remember to stay away from them at all costs. Why do I even bother Drea? I know you are a true fighter and will fight along their side. But remember if I lose this war and die remember that it was not all in vain. I tried my best to end this hurt and pain that the Senshi and Saiyans had caused me thousands of years ago. The Senshi should be able to explain what it is that happened to me. I love you Drea. I miss you so much. I guess you were right about the 'normal' thing we talked about earlier the other day. It is better to be normal sometimes. Please be careful my friend. Please be very careful. I love you dearly, Chiyo (Keiko).*  
  
Drea's hands shook as her eyes began to fill with unshed tears making her vision blur. Carefully she stood up and flushed the letter down the toilet. Once she was sure it was gone she went into the bedroom and laid back into bed with Vegeta. Drying her eyes she closed them and soon fell into a fitful night's rest. In the morning the sun brightly lit the room and Drea woke up quickly. Vegeta was not at her side and he was not in the bathroom. Her heart began to pound as she stood up and tried to think rational thoughts. She decided he probably went out to train so she went into the bathroom and showered and quickly dressed in a pair of short biker shorts and a black sports bra. Today she was going to train as well. She wanted to learn her full potential. After tying her hair into a high ponytail she left the room and headed to the kitchen.   
  
"Good morning ChiChi." Drea greeted her with a friendly smile as ChiChi placed a plate full of food before her.  
  
"Your probably going to want to train before finding the Senshi today so I made sure Goku and Vegeta stayed close to the house." She informed her as she washed another dish. Drea looked at her and grinned before wolfing her food down. Thanking her for the breakfast she ran from the kitchen and outside where the two warriors were doing basic fighting.   
  
"Okay guys. I want to know how to be like you!" Drea smiled as she skipped over to them. They both nodded to her.  
  
"Okay let's get the training started for you then." They warmed up with simple exercises but then they were showing her how to read ki's and how to lower her ki as well. This went on for several hours and she was soon picking up on being a Saiyan rather quickly.  
  
"Great Drea! Now all you have to do is become super saiyan like Vegeta or I." Goku smiled at her and she nodded.   
  
"You will want to concentrate all your anger into a big ball of energy inside you. When you feel that energy building you can scream out because it a slightly painful process to change and get more powerful. So why don't you give it a try." Vegeta told her as he leaned against the house wall.  
  
"Hai." Drea said as she then to think of things that bothered her and she thought about the man that had tooken her friend away from her. She could feel her power emanating around her and the crackle of the air as it began to shake with the power she held inside her. She had only changed like this before the other day when she was angry about what was happening to them. She didn't know what she was doing then and she sure didn't know what she was doing now. With a high pitched she screamed as she felt her hair and eye color change. Her muscles became more defined as the power surged throughout her. Drea looked at them with a smug grin and then proceeded to attack them with a new force. They changed to Super Saiyan as well and they soon were fighting faster and harder. Drea was panting by the time Vegeta came near her and hit her hard. She fell to the ground with a hard 'thump' and she tried to stand up to fight again but Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"That's enough for the lesson today. We have to go find the Senshi's today." Goku told them as they all powered down and headed into the kitchen to get cleaned up. After eating quickly they flew towards Tokyo City to find the Senshi. Several hours later they had no luck at finding them. Drea was getting frustrated and decided to go into a nearby candy shop to get some chocolate. 'Nothing like chocolate to make the day better' Drea thought as she ate the chocolate bar that she just bought. Drea stopped eating it when she felt unfamiliar ki's near them. Turning around to look in the shop she could only spot a group of teenagers giggling and talking about the guy behind the counter who was slightly blushing. It was a cute scene and she smiled but then frowned slightly as she walked over to them. The blond one was emanating powerful energy around her and her tail twitched slightly as it laid across her stomach like a belt.   
  
"Who are you?" Drea asked her without an emotion showing. The blond turned to her and smiled brightly.  
  
"Serena Tsukino. Have we met before?" The small blond asked her. Her blue eyes shined brightly up at her and she for a moment got lost in them.   
  
"Serena you wouldn't happen to be Sailor Moon would you?" Serena's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed Drea and dragged into a corner.  
  
"How did you know?" Serena asked her with an authoritive tone.  
  
"Because you threatened my friends and I the other day remember? I am Drea." Serena looked her up and down and nodded.  
  
"Hai, I remember you. What is it that you need?" Drea could not see the young teenager anymore but a more adult authority took hold of Serena's body.  
  
"We need the Sailor Senshi to help us. My friend has been taken by a man called Lord Yukio."   
  
"Lord Yukio?"  
  
"Hai." Serena frowned.  
  
"Okay meet me in the park in fifteen minutes. The other Senshi will be with me. And today I thought I was going to have it off." Serena said quietly as she walked over to her friends. Drea watched her a moment before she left to find Goku and Vegeta. She stopped after two stores and frowned as she watched the men being flocked by women. Growling low in her throat she walked towards Vegeta and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionatly.   
  
"Hi hunny. Did you miss me?" Vegeta's eyes widened and then he grinned as he realized she was there to save him. He leaned close to her and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"I always miss you when you are away." Drea's heart fluttered in her chest like a bird trying to escape. The women around them frowned as they stalked off. Some still remained attached to Goku and he gave Drea a pleading look.  
  
"Okay ladies break it off. The man's already married." They gave cries of protests as Drea plucked them off of Goku. The last one left with a slight pout and Goku sighed loudly.  
  
"What would we do without you Drea?" Goku asked with a huge smile.  
  
"I guess you could always find your own way out of these situations." She told them with a wink.  
  
"But anywho. Other than that I have some good news for you guys." They both waited patiently for her to tell them the news.   
  
"I've found the Senshis for you and we are to meet in the park in oh about now!" Drea's eyes widened as she looked at the clock and grabbed their hands before running like a mad woman to the park. Panting for breath she looked around with large eyes and she reached out with her senses to sense their ki. After a minute or two she felt them and ran to the other end of the park. By then they had all met up and exchanged greetings and introductions.  
  
"So you told me that someone named Lord Yukio has taken your friend correct?" Serena asked her with a a small frown. The other girls watched their leader with morbid fascination, if they were right about this one, then it would explain why there had been an increase in youma attacks.  
  
"Yes. He said that her name was Lady Chiyo and we wanted to know if you had any information that could help us." Drea asked as a small tear fell from the corner of her stormy blue eyes.   
  
"I may have some idea as to what you are talking about. Girls gather around them. We are going to the Moon." Drea watched with wide eyed fascination as the girls surrounded them. Vegeta and Goku watched with some interest at this as the girls transformed. Drea wondered how they could do that without anyone noticing them, but people went on, as if nothing was taking place. Drea's jaw dropped as she saw that during the transformation they became nude and then wore the mini-skirt sailor outfit that Keiko had commented on before. Glaring at Vegeta quickly, she saw that his eyes were riveted to her only. Blushing slightly she caught Goku trying to peek from closed eyelids. A power of energy was around them as they were quickly transported from the Earth to the Moon. Drea's jaw fell open again and she laughed lightly at the joke her mother told her that she would catch flies if she kept her mouth open like that. Quickly shutting her jaw she stared at the ruins of a once majestic kingdom.   
  
"What happened here?" Drea's question was almost a whisper but Serena heard her.   
  
"This was once the beautiful Moon Kingdom that my mother once ruled over. Peace was kept throughout the solar system between all planets. I brought you here because this has to deal with both the Moon Kingdom and the Planet Vegeta." Both male Saiyans watched Serena speak as she transformed from her Sailor Senshi outfit to a beautiful white princess style dress. Serena sat on a nearby rock and bid everyone else to try and get comfortable.  
  
"So what does this have to do with anything?" Drea asked with some impatience as she tried to make herself comfortable on the hard rock. Serena smiled at her and waved her hand. When she did this a light formed in front of them and there was a scene of the Solar System.   
  
"Wait I don't ever remember that planet over there!" Vegeta said as he pointed to a small black planet.  
  
"That is because it was long gone before you or I was born Vegeta. That is the Planet Desu, the Planet of Death. It was destroyed long ago by your father and my mother." Everyone's attention was on the light as it changed scenes again of the Planet Desu and the people that were in it. Drea winced as she saw the fierce battles that waged on below. Death and destruction was everywhere. Chaos seemed to reign free here. The scene changed to one of the throne room in a large castle and upon the thrones sat the Lord Yukio and the Lady Chiyo.   
  
"These two people were the leader of all the citizens below them. They were blood thirsty and very war like. That is why their planet is called death. There is no rebirth or life there. They were often compared to be worse than the Planet Vegeta, no offense to you of course Vegeta, and their skills were compared to the assassins on Saturn. These people tried to become part of our Alliance. My mother refused. I believe she thought they would be more of a threat than a help in their cause for peace. I don't think I will ever agree to what my mother did next. When she refused them the royalty and citizens of Desu were angered and their prides were being put on the line in front of the other planets. To compensate for what the Moon Kingdom had done to them, Lady Chiyo and Lord Yukio sent their finest warriors to conquor the Inner and Outer Planets. They succeeded. The only remaining planets were the Moon and Vegeta. Both the King and Queen met and they soon began an army against them. Combined they were more powerful than one planet and soon succeeded in destroying the planet as well as killing the Lady Chiyo. They never found Lord Yukio so they had assumed he had died as well. The people were also dispersed throughout the other planets never allowed to come together again for fear of something like this ever happening again. And this is the reason why I believe Yukio is back. Not only is he here for Chiyo who happens to be your friend that you mentioned earlier but he is also back for revenge against the Moon Kingdom and against any and all Saiyans who were from Vegeta." Serena flicked her hands and the scenes before them disappeared.  
  
"So this is why Lord Yukio has taken my friend." Drea quietly told herself as she clenched her fists together. "That bastard will not win. I will get Keiko back." Drea vowed to herself as the tears fell from her face.   
  
"So we must stick together in this time now. Because if we are seperated we are more vulnerable and we will lose. He has had time to grow stronger. And we do not know of Chiyo's strength yet." Serena informed them. They looked at each and nodded.  
  
"That might be a good idea Serena." Goku grinned as he scratched the back of his head. "It's been a while since I had a really good fight!" Everyone sweat dropped and looked in different directions.  
  
"Kakarot don't get cocky!" Vegeta scowled at Goku and Goku stared back at him with amazement. Usually it was Vegeta they had to yell at for being cocky. Goku wondered for a moment what changed in Vegeta until he looked over at Drea who was awfully close to Vegeta. Goku grinned as he saw that the girl was taking an affect on him. He hoped they decided to stay in their dimension.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Vegeta demanded and Goku shrugged his shoulders as he grinned and walked away.   
  
"So what do we do now?" Mina (Sailor Venus) asked their leader Serena (Sailor Moon).  
  
"As I said we need to stick together. If anything strange happens to you or you notice something out of place inform myself or the others quickly. As for you Drea is there any way you can contact your friend? We might have a good chance of convincing her to stay away from Yukio and not become Chiyo." Drea shook her head. She wasn't about to tell Serena that her friend already contacted her. Serena eyed her for a minute before shaking her head.  
  
"Alright then. Let's get back to Earth. We can meet up at Rei's (Sailor Mars) temple to discuss this further." They all nodded their heads in agreement as the Senshi gathered around them again and they were transported to the park again. Drea could not help but be amazed at how people did not notice this right in front of them.  
  
"Okay I'm sorry but I have to ask this! Why doesn't anyone see you do this in public? I mean your right there and nobody notices!" Drea asked with amazement in her voice. Serena laughed lightly.  
  
"Magic my dear. It's all about the magic." Serena told her as she walked off with the other girls. Drea shook her head.  
  
"I don't think I'm ever going to figure that one out." Vegeta watched her with a smirk as he followed Goku and Drea as they walked to a nearby bench.  
  
"So guys. I guess we have to all stick together." Drea nodded as Vegeta leaned against a tree his muscled arms crossed over the other and he had his eyes closed. Drea tried not to drool and Goku noticed this with a smile.  
  
"Do you guys even know where that girl Rei's temple is?" Drea asked as she turned her attention back to Goku.  
  
"I made sure I got the address from her." Vegeta unwrapped his arms and revealed the piece of paper tucked in his hand. Drea squealed as she lept up from the bench and hugged Vegeta.  
  
"Oh Vegeta your so smart!" Vegeta blushed as Goku laughed at them. Drea was excited and she needed some excuse to leap onto his hot body. Her heart was skipping as she stared into his dark eyes with a goofy grin on her face and she was even more surprised when she saw him blush. Scowling suddenly Vegeta pushed Drea off of him and began to walk away. Trying not to look to hurt by what he did she ran to catch up with him.   
  
"We better get going to Rei's temple." Was Vegeta's only sentence as Goku hurried to catch up with them and they began their slow silent walk to the temple. People walked around them or avoided them as they strolled down the street. Vegeta looked intimidating in a pair of black leather pants (A/N: Yes Vegeta does now have a sense of style.), his black shirt against his broad chest, and his black trenchcoat barely touched the floor. Drea tried not to drool (again) at the image he protrayed. Somwhere along the way he had put on a pair of sunglasses. Goku was dressed simply in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, nothing out of place for him. Drea herself was dressed in a pair of low riding jeans that showed the top part of the thong she was wearing and she wore a white halter top that left little to cover of her body. She smirked as she felt several men stare at her. She figured if Vegeta did notice her then she would attract other guys and try the old technique of trying to get him jealous of them. So far the plan wasn't working. They were still several blocks from the temple when they stopped. The air was silent and nothing moved in the area. No one was around. It was as if the place was abandoned. Drea tensed her muscles when she felt the air around them begin to waver with new energy. It was powerful and Drea felt nothing like it. Vegeta and Goku both stood in a fighter stance as a black opening appeared before them and a tall woman stepped through. She was very beautiful. Her hair fell to the floor and it was the color of the night sky. Her dark purple eyes gazed at them as if studying them. She was dressed in a very revealing short black dress.  
  
"I am assuminng that you three Saiyans are Vegeta, Goku, and Drea." Her voice was soft and gentle. They wondered for a moment who she was.  
  
"Hai. That is who we are. Now tell us who you are?" Vegeta asked her with some annoyance.  
  
"Ah yes. How forgetful of me. My name is Kei. I am here to destroy you. So if you do not mind please fight back as much as you think you can handle me. Prepare for your deaths!" She smiled a wicked grin as she launched an attack against the three. The woman called Kei launched a series of different levels of attacks as if testing their abilities, their strengths, and their weaknesses.  
  
"Do you think you've had enough yet?" She asked them with a haughty grin.   
  
"Not even close to having enough baka!" Vegeta smirked at her as he wiped away the blood that trickled at his lip. The woman frowned at him and then a blade appeared before her.  
  
"I shall teach you a lesson Saiyan that you will never forget!" With those words she raised the sword high into the sky and the air began to grow more intense and it constricted their movements. "Kenbu (sword attack)!" She yelled out loudly her lungs shattered glass all around them. The sword raised from her hands spun quickly and split in different directions. There was not one but many swords as they began an intricate dance around them. Drea watched with sick fascination as she realized she wasn't going to be able to survive this attack. She was just trained in the arts of fighting at this level of power they were dealing with. But she wasn't going to go down without a good fight. The blades were spinning to a level that was impossible for most people to see but not them. They could see the blades getting ready to rain down on them. Vegeta was powering up for another attack and Goku was already launching himself at the woman who was only watching Drea. Shivering at the stare she watched the blades launch themselves at them. Drea gave out a cry of pain as the blade ripped through her upper arm and then she could feel the hard cement beneath her. Something heavy was on top of her and she could feel her heart slowly stopping as she realized that Vegeta was on her and protecting her from the blades that had attacked every point in his body. She couldn't see what Goku was doing or how he was faring in this attack but she hoped that he was okay. She watched as Vegeta's blood began to slowly pour over her body and her hands shook as she traced his jaw.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Drea asked him in a soft voice and he only grinned at her before his eyes closed and his head rested on her chest. Her world came crashing down as she watched her potential lover slowly dying on her. The tears streamed freely from her eyes as she gently pushed him off of her and slowly stood. Looking down at his still body she glared at the woman who stood before them. She could see Goku still putting up a fight but their chances were getting slimmer. If they couldn't even win a battle against one of Yukio's minions then how were they going to face Yukio himself. Anger and rage filled her veins as she screamed loudly into the air and she felt her energy rising again. She was going past super saiyan one and going to super saiyan stage two. Her hair grew longer and she could feel herself changing again. Panting she looked at the woman who was now watching her with curiousity and Goku stopped his attacks on her to watch her with a knowing grin.   
  
"This will be the last time you ever hurt anyone again! Do you hear me? This is the last time!" Drea stood straight up and extended her arms in front of her. A ball of blue energy began to form in front of her hands. Kei knew what was coming and began to move out of the way and started to prepare for another attack. But before she could move far from her she felt herself being slammed into the ground. On top of her Drea was staring at her with pure rage. "You're not going anywhere!" She growled low in her throat and for once in her life Kei showed fear. How did this puny Saiyan manage to bring her down? She was one of her Lady's finest warriors. Struggling against her she felt her power slowly seeping from her. Kei looked at the engraged Saiyan and had to admit to herself that she may have found an opponent worthy of her praise. She watched slowly as the blue ball began to grow brighter and she was almost blinded by the pure energy pulsating throughout it. Kei's last thought was one of asking for forgiveness for failing but at least she had destroyed one of the Saiyan's. The energy engulfed her and she screamed in agony as her world exploded and ended. Drea stood up from the non-existant body and breathed in heavily. She powered down and tried to make her thoughts clearer. She was forgetting something but what? Then it hit her. Turning quickly she fell to her knees in front of Vegeta and felt for a pulse. It was weak and if they did not get him help soon he would bleed to death. Calling Goku over she had him help her carry him to the temple to see if the Senshi had any idea as to how they can help him. They made it to the temple in less than a minute as Goku used his instant transportation to get them there faster. Many girls ran out of the temple and stared at them with shock and horror written on their faces. There were also two women and a small girl with dark hair and pale features but they ignored them as they rushed into the temple to lay him on the mat.  
  
"What happened here?" Rei asked as she had Lita (Sailor Jupiter) and Mina (Sailor Venus) grab some clothes and water.   
  
"We were attacked by one of the warriors. Her name was Kei. Don't expect her back anytime soon though." Drea added with a smirk on her face before it was replaced by one of concern.  
  
"Let me help." They all turned to look at the pale girl who Drea saw earlier. She walked closer to them and kneeled before Vegeta. She was transformed from her school uniform and into a dark sailor outfit. She leaned over to him and whispered a dark language into his ear. Around him his aura began to brighten and the wounds started to heal. Almost all the wounds were starting to heal but Drea could see the girl begin to falter. Her energy was going out of her body at a rate that was too fast for the girl to handle. All Drea knew was that she was catching the girl before she landed on top of Vegeta. Smoothing away her hair she smiled at her softly and told her that she did a great job. Handing the girl to one of the women who was showing deep signs of care towards the young girl. She went back to Vegeta and smoothed his sweating brow that showed signs of a fever taking place.   
  
"Take him to one of the back rooms. Drea you stay and care for him. Goku will stay with us and work out a plan of defense against this new enemy." Drea nodded and the women who she did not recognize helped her carry the sleeping Vegeta into a spare room in the far back hall. They laid him gently onto the bed and left quickly to get back to the meeting. Drea wanted to be a part of it to but she had to take care of him first. After a moment she located the bathrooms and grabbed several wet and dry towels. Grimacing she went over to Vegeta and blushed slightly as she began to remove his clothes. He lay there in all his glory before her and Drea could not make herself move. He was beautiful. It was like looking at a sleeping god. His whole body was a work of art. His scars and muscles accentuated the power that this man held. She remembered her night in the water with him but she had not been able to see what he looked like until now. Grabbing a wet towel quickly she began to wipe off the blood and sweat. With the dry towel she dried him quickly. She located a blanket nearest to her and pulled it over him and tucked him in tightly. Yawning she laid her head on her folded arms on the bed and closed her eyes.   
  
For a moment all was dark and Drea could not see a thing. Her heartbeat quickened when she found a light in the bedroom she had seen earlier in the mirror. Drea was dumbstruck as she glanced down at her outfit and saw that she was in a royal purple low cut dress. Walking forward she could hear the 'clack clack clack' of her heels hitting the hardwood floor. As she entered the room she breathed in slightly as she saw all the finery. The room itself was a house all it's own. The windows were open allowing the fresh blue air inside. The wind caused the many silk sheets and curtains to blow gently. Lit in all corners were the standing candelbras. Drea was gazing around still when she heard a soft chuckle. Turning her head quickly she watched as a beautiful woman entered the room wearing a black with blood red trimmings at the bottom dress. Her black hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and her black eyes sparkled with amusement.  
  
"I'm glad you like the place Drea!" Keiko spoke with a slight chuckle. Drea stared at her for a moment before enveloping her in a big bear hug and then pushing her away.  
  
"Keiko! I miss you so much. But damnit did you have to hurt Vegeta? He is my potential mate you know?" Drea scowled at Keiko and she frowned slightly as she saw the pain flash through her eyes.  
  
"I know Drea. I'm very sorry that happened but it must be done. My husband says that it will not hurt me as much soon because I still have my emotions from being human and all. But Drea I don't really want to give up on caring just yet. I don't ever want to come to the point where I hurt you intentionally!" Drea stared at her friend for a moment before hugging her again.  
  
"You know Keiko you can always come back to us. Leave that Yukio guy and come back with us. It will be okay. We forgive you for anything that you had a part of." Keiko stared at her with large eyes that were quickly filling with unshed tears.  
  
"I can't Drea. I just can't go back to do everyday normal things after I experienced all this." Keiko waved a hand around the room to emphasize her point. "And I can't disappoint Yukio. He is my husband after all and he did take many years to find me again. Even if love does come with a price Drea, I am willing to pay for it."   
  
"No Keiko. You don't. You can go back to being whoever you want to be. But your not Chiyo anymore. She died thousands of years ago and now you are just a shell that holds her soul. But you have your own Keiko. Something no one else can touch. It's what makes you Keiko. Not some guy dressed in some wierd clothes to make you happy. I love you so much. And if you go with that Yukio guy I will have to fight you because these people did nothing to you yourself Keiko. Their families are what did the damage to your egos and planet. Not them. They are the second generation. If you want to blame anyone. Blame the first generation. I don't know what's so hard to understand Keiko. Damnit. Why does this have to be so damn complicated?" Keiko sighed in frustration and she glanced up at Keiko who stood trembling before her.  
  
"Drea...I....." A sound behind Keiko made her jump. "Go Drea....before he finds you! Go!" Keiko shoved her friend hard and she had trouble keeping balance. Soon she was falling. Falling quickly and the ground rushed up to meet her but she didn't feel it because she was soon jerked away from her sleep by Vegeta's soft moan. Shaking off her dream she checked his temperature and saw that he was somewhat getting out of his fever. Wetting another cloth she ran it all over him to cool him off and then finally placed a cold cloth on his forhead. She was about to rest her head again when she felt Vegeta touching her cheek so softly. She froze on the spot and stared into his eyes as they looked down at her.   
  
"So beautiful." He told her and she could feel her heart beat quicken as she stayed still. He brushed his rough calloussed thumb across her bottom lip and her tongue darted out quickly to lick her lips but instead licked his thumb. She could hear him moan. Was he delussional? She hoped he wasn't. "Why do I want you this much? I have never wanted any other female like this. I wanted to beat all those men who stared at you today. Didn't they realize you are mine?" She shook her head causing her light hair to fall slightly forward. His hand travelled up her cheek and into her hair and held onto it tightly as he moved her head closer to hers. Sitting up slightly he leaned in with her and roughly kissed her. His tongue danced over her lips seeking entrance into her warm awaiting mouth. She felt her mouth open at once and he quickly probed every corner and crease of her mouth. He gently licked the roof of her mouth and she grabbed onto the bed for support. Fireworks were going off behind her closed eyelids as his mouth bruised hers. He soon released the kiss and fell back to the bed sleeping. Drea stared for a minute before shaking on unsteady legs, got up, and went to sit on the floor the opposite side of the room. Vegeta just confessed to her how he felt. But would he remember it in the morning. Drea brushed a gentle hand over her lips remembering the kiss with excellent detail. She wanted the man so badly but would he be so able to admit to her that he needed her as well when he awoke? She hoped he would. It was also then that she realized that she was still bleeding from the open wound she had. Dragging herself she went to the bathroom to clean out her wound and bandage it the best she could. When she was finished she went back into the room and sat upon a wooden rocking chair and watched him as he slept and she hoped silently to herself she would be able to do this more often. Watch him sleep that is.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Lovers

Hey Drea hunny I'm sooooo sorry that this chapter was not out until like weeks after your birthday! I'm such a horrible writer and I had to keep rewriting this chapter to make it perfect for you babe! And I think I did a pretty good damn job. Once again all sayings go "Don't own DBZ or SM so don't bother suin" but I do own any original characters so please ask before borrowing them! Thanks again!!! Enjoy everyone and yes this is NC-17 so if you think you can handle adult situations maturely please feel free to continue reading! Thanks again for all the reviews (even if they did come from mostly from my wife...not complaining!). P.S. sorry this chapter is sooooo short. And Happy Belated B-Day again hunny!  
  
  
  
  
~Lovers~  
  
  
  
Drea slept fitfully and moaned slightly in her sleep before she awoke to the feel of strong arms holding onto her, rocking her, and humming to her softly. Confused she opened her eyes and stared at the broad chest of Vegeta. Startled she backed away slightly but he held onto her tightly and concern shown forth from his eyes. For once she saw his emotions without any regards. He stared down at her and traced her jaw lightly and she could hear him ask her if she was okay and she nodded her head slowly. For a moment all time stopped as Vegeta studied her full lips and she quickly licked them on instinct. She could feel his heart quicken against her body and her breath came out a little ragged. He was doing something to her blood and she didn't know what to do. As if sensing her feelings of indecision he leaned in closer to her and kissed her gently on the lips. Gently. As if a butterfly landed there for but a moment letting her taste the sweet honey that it had to offer. Her hand reached up instinctively and grabbed him from behind his head to bring his lips closer to hers again so she can once again taste the beauty that lay within him. Her demands were needy and filled with lust for the man underneath her. She could feel him stir and her body became taut with anticipation. Her hands roamed through his thick black hair. His hands supported her lower back and his thumbs circled her bare skin gently. Drea's world was on fire and it was as if the world exploded in a million sparks as she deepened their kiss. Opening his lips gently with her persistant tongue and exploring the warm inner caverns of his mouth. Their tongues danced to an old time rythm. Their bodies responding to the others needs. All wounds and pains forgotten in that one moment of total release of bliss. Vegeta broke the kiss and Drea whimpered slightly and stared at him with confusion evident in her eyes. Smiling down at her he gently lifted her up from him and placed her on the bed. Lying on her back she watched him as he sat astride her. His hands worked magic as they lay against her stomach softly. She could feel both the warmth and roughness from his calloused hands and her breath caught in her throat as she waited for his next move. Vegeta's hands began their slow ascent towards her breasts and passed over them until they were tracing back down to her stomach. Her mind and body could not comprehend what he was doing to her and she shifted her weight impatiently beneath him. Smirking at her he took her and lifted her slightly and removed her shirt. Her midnight blue lace bra revealed little of the creamy skin that hid beneath it. She watched as Vegeta's eyes gazed over her body and her heart quickened as she watched him lick his lower lip slowly. Drea took her time as well studying the man on top of her. She watched how each muscle moved in accordance to his movement. He chest was broad and shoulders slightly wide and his arms were not overly built. She appreciated the arms the most. Reaching up she began to feel the muscle beneath her fingers. Drea could feel the heat and power that they contained and she smiled at Vegeta with a seductive smile as her arms encircled his neck and drew him close for another kiss. Their lips met once again and Vegeta teased her lips slightly as he licked them softly and biting the lower lip gently. With small kisses he left her warm lips and began his slow seductive trail of kisses down her body. Drea watched him with half closed lids as he left her lips and tensed slightly as she felt him stop at her neck. He nipped and licked the area and then he sat up and stared down at her with a serious expression written across his face.   
  
She sensed him hesitating. She knew he wanted to make her his. But he wanted to hear it for himself. And with a small smile she told him what he needed to hear. "I will always be yours Vegeta." And with those words she laid back and tilted her head slightly up so that he would be able to reach her neck where her jugular was. Vegeta growled low in his throat and he leaned forward and bit her hard. She moaned loudly as she felt the pain and pleasure of the wound. She could feel him licking the blood that ran from her wound and she could feel him suck on it until it had stopped bleeding. The feelings that rushed through her could not be compared to anything that she had ever felt. All her adrenalin rushes were nothing to the feelings that stirred within her body. She gazed up at Vegeta and smiled slightly as she pushed him off of her and quickly rolled on top of him. Her hands traced his chest and her nails grazed his sides and she could hear him suck in a deep breath as they lowered to his manhood but ended before she reached there. Her trail of nails began their ascent and stopped at his shoulders. Placing her hands on both sides of his head she began to kiss him softly and began to nuzzle by his ear. He could hear her purring from the back of her throat and he stirred with excitement as she took his ear lobe in her mouth and sucked on it gently, nipping it quickly, and trailing her hot kisses down his neck. She licked and nipped his jugular and he waited with little patience for her bite. He did not have to wait long as she raised her head slightly and smiled at him before her teeth clamped down onto his skin. He bit his bottom lip from crying out as he felt the blood rush to close the wound and Drea's tongue dancing over the bite. He could not take anymore and Drea felt her self being flipped back onto her back and Vegeta on top of her. His hands moved with need and roughness over her ample bosom, took off her bra in a swift movement, and licked the pink peaks with his harsh tongue. Drea grabbed onto the sheets as his tongue swirled over them and sucked on each one. Her mind was in a whirlwind of ecstasy. Her body was on fire and all she wanted was this man on top of her. Her mate. His hands roamed over her hot flesh and he wanted her so badly. But he wanted to make her wait a little bit longer. Drea stirred beneath him as his hands began to undo her jeans and he slowly took them off of her. Taking them down her thighs and legs with small kisses. He came back up towards her womanhood and parted her thighs gently to gain entry to where her flower's nectar waited to be savored. His tongue danced over the soft silky folds of her petals and made her moan when he gently probed the inner jewel. Her back arched slightly as she felt the first wave of immense pleasure wash over and Vegeta enjoying the fruit of his labors. When he was sure he had lapped up all that there was to be given he gently raised himself above her and placed both hands on her hips and he smiled at her before taking her into himself. She could feel his manhood slip into her and she bit her lower lip as she prevented herself from crying out in pain and pleasure. He slowly rocked her body so that she could get used to the feel of him in her and Drea moaned softly wanting more from him. Placing her small hands onto his hips she pushed him further into her and raised her hips slightly to get him in a better position. Vegeta moaned loudly as she did this and their bodies began to meld together like an old time rythm. Drea's world was on fire and she could not take anymore as they both to reach their orgasmic point. Vegeta closed his eyes as they rocked back and forth and he could feel himself losing control. Drea and Vegeta gave one last shout as Vegeta's seed spilled into her womb. Exhausted Vegeta fell on top of Drea. Still entwined with her body they both laid there breathing heavily and they both stared at each other with a secretive smile. They both each savored the moment together for a few more minutes before both fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
Meanwhile in the other room everyone could feel the change of energy coming from the room. And the Sailor Scouts quickly rose to go investigate when they heard Goku laughing.   
  
"Ladies I would not recommend going back there anytime soon." They looked at him with curiousity before they sat down blushing a crimson red. They understood completely what he meant by that one simple sentence. With that they tried to continue on with the meeting as best as they could while the couple in the other room slept. 


	6. Aftermath

Okay everyone I am back and this is the 6th Chapter for this story and everyone should know who I own and what I own and that doesn't include DBZ or SM b/c I'm too poor to own them. I haven't been on the net in a while b/c it was down for the longest time and I was able to update just now actually. So this story goes out to you my dear wife and I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
~Aftermath~  
  
  
Yukio stared down at the sleeping couple over his wife's shoulders and grimaced slightly. He turned Keiko around harshly and stared into her dark eyes with a fire burned by hate. "How can you stare at them like you care? How can you give the enemy the satisfaction knowing that you are their friend? Don't you care about what they did to us? Don't you care about me?" Keiko stared into his eyes and felt her own begin to well up with tears. She lowered her head slightly letting her black hair fall forward slightly. Yukio stared at her and held her close. "My love. Do not fear. Your old emotions will soon return and you will forget them. Till then let us send General Kudo to play with them some more. Soon my love we shall attack them and they will know of our anger and hatred towards those who have destroyed our planet and kind." He led Keiko back to the bed and sat her upon it. He called out loudly General Kudo and in a matter of a seconds a tall handsome man appeared. He had dark hair that fell into his dark blue eyes and he smiled sweetly at Keiko before bowing at Lord Yukio.   
  
"My Lord." He stared at the ground waiting for Yukio's permission to rise.   
  
"Rise General Kudo. I have a mission for you. I want you to destroy the one they call Sailor Moon or the one that calls himself Kakarot. One or both will suffice greatly. They are their strongest warriors. Take them out and the others shall before our might!" General Kudo stood and listened and smiled slightly. His pearly white teeth flashed into a feral grin.  
  
"I do as you command My Lord. My Lady." He bowed before both of them before leaving.  
  
"Now watch as the fun begins my love." They both turned towards the mirror that Keiko was staring through earlier. Biting her lip gently she wished she could warn her friend. But she knew she could not for fear of her Lord's wrath. Sighing inwardly she knew she would have to wait until she could find some small way to rescue her friend from this chaos.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The air was cool and breezy. The sun's rays filtered through the temple windows letting it's warmth fall upon the sleeping lovers. Gently caressing their bodies with it's bright beams. Neither stirred until Goku stepped into the room and watched them silently. He rarely got an opportunity to see Vegeta so calm and this was a nice change as he saw his friend's arms wrapped protectively around Drea. The white sheet that was wrapped around their bodies made them seem almost surreal. As if he was looking at a painting that he did not want to disturb. With a gentle sigh he walked over to Drea's side and gently shook her shoulder. She mumbled something in her sleep about 'five more minutes mom' and snorting slightly before falling back to sleep. Goku laughed quietly before attempting to wake her again. For another minute she refused to awaken her slumber and when she did she clutched onto her sheet up to her chest and screamed. Startled Vegeta jumped from the bed in a fighter's stance, prepared to blow up anything that had disturbed his sleep. It took him a few moments to realize that it was merely Goku who was in the room and stared down at Drea with an accusatory look on his face.  
  
"Damnit woman! Never scream like that unless your dead!" Vegeta grumbled some more and tilted his head slightly as he saw the blush that rose on Goku and Drea's cheeks. "What?" He asked them with a scowl.  
  
"Um...Vegeta, I love you and all....but um....could you maybe put something on?" Vegeta glanced down after Drea's words and shrugged slightly.  
  
"It's nothing you've never seen before. I'm sure Kakarot has one too." He simply stated as he walked towards the bathroom. Drea turned to Goku and smiled lightly.  
  
"Sorry you had to see that!" She apologized but Goku shook his head as he put a hand behind his head and scratched slightly.  
  
"It's okay. Well I should make sure the other girls are up and ready. I'm pretty sure you want to meet the other Sailor Senshi." Drea nodded as Goku turned to leave the room.  
  
"Prepare yourself for an attack." Drea mumbled as Goku was at the door. He turned slowly and stared at the blond on the bed who's eyes had started to glaze over. "Prepare." As her eyes closed she collapsed back onto the bed. Goku ran over and shook her slighly in an attempt to wake her from her faint.   
  
"Prepare for what Drea?" He asked her but was answered with a mumble. Vegeta had just come out of the shower a blue towel wrapped around his muscular waist and stared at Goku before growling low in his throat.  
  
"What have you done to my mate Kakarot?" He demanded as he stalked closer to the bed.  
  
"I didn't do anything Vegeta. She just said something about being prepared for an attack and then she passed out." Vegeta stared at him a moment longer before nodding his head.   
  
"Well go prepare the others. I'll take care of her." Goku nodded and left the room quickly to gather the Sailor Senshi. Vegeta stared down at his lover and brushed a hand through her long silver blond hair. He waited patiently and he was soon rewarded when her stormy blue eyes opened and she smiled at him.  
  
"Hey sexy." She whispered and cuddled closer to his body for warmth. She was freezing and Vegeta stopped himself from shivering.  
  
"Hello. What happened?" He asked her quietly and her brow knit together in concentration as her mouth pouted slightly. He resisted the urge to kiss her.  
  
"I'm not sure. I was saying bye to Goku when all of a sudden I was floating outside my body. Like it wasn't me anymore. It was really creepy. Did I say anything?" She asked him and frowned when he stared at her a moment longer.  
  
"Yes. You told Goku to prepare for an attack." She stared at him and he stared back. Quickly she slid from his warmth and stood. Naked and standing in the white beams of sun her hair floated around her like a goddess and she smiled.  
  
"Then I guess we better get ready huh?" He smiled at her before standing up before her and embracing her into a passionate kiss. A few minutes later Drea some how coaxed Vegeta to leave the room so that she could get ready. When she was sure he was gone she turned to the bathroom and entered into the awaiting shower. The streams of hot water pressed their needles into her flesh and she groaned in pain. It hurt her but it felt good at the same time. Her eyes closed she remembered her little 'episode'. She was just saying bye to Goku when she felt another presence in her. It was Keiko. She warned her of her husband's attack against Goku and Sailor Moon. But why? Why was she doing this for her? She was supposed to be loyal to Lord Yukio but here Keiko was helping them. She worried for her friend's safety as she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. Putting on a pair of blue jeans and a white sweater blouse she found in a closet on she stood before the mirror throwing her long hair into a high ponytail. Taking on last look in the mirror she turned and screamed. In her room stood the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life but he was in her room staring at her with a feral gleam in his eye.  
  
"Aw. I see we finally meet Drea! But I am not after you now. Tell me where is the one they call Sailor Moon and Goku?" His dark blue eyes flashed with annoyance as she stood there staring at him and then she finally stood up straight and stared at him with hatred.  
  
"I won't tell you. Cause your gonna have to go through me first!" He laughed maniacally.  
  
"That can be easily arranged. But I am not in the mood to play games. Till next time Drea!" He grinned before disappearing from where he was standing. The door slammed open and Vegeta charged into the room looking for the enemy. When he saw none he glared at Drea.  
  
"Damnit woman didn't I tell you to scream only when you were dying!" Drea turned at him and flashed him an angry look that made him stop in his direction towards her.  
  
"Get Goku and Serena. We're about to be attacked." Vegeta stared at her a moment longer before turning and leaving the room. Drea took a deep breath as she followed him out and down the corridor where the other Senshi were waiting. Upon entering the room she turned and looked at the three unknown woman.  
  
"Goku are you going to properly introduce us?" Drea turned and spoke with such coldness that Goku stared at her with large eyes before turning to the three women.   
  
"This is Haruka, also known as Sailor Uranus." The tallest of the three stepped forward her short blond hair fell into her eyes slightly and she smiled slightly. Drea almost thought she was a boy for a minute but realized she was female after closer inspection. Drea nodded her head in greeting towards her.  
  
"This is Michiru, also known as Sailor Neptune." A medium height woman stepped forward her blueish colored hair waved around her and her soft eyes stared at her with such happiness that Drea was almost taken aback from it.  
  
"And last but not least is Hotaru, also known as Sailor Neptune." The small girl who healed Vegeta last night stared at her with solemn dark eyes. Her black hair was short and cut slightly below her chin. Her pale skin showed signs that it had barely seen much sun. Drea wondered how someone so young could be a Sailor Senshi.  
  
"I am Drea. And right now I recommend you all transform quickly. Serena you and Goku have to be extra careful because this guy is after you. We must all protect them with everything we have." Drea started to power up and she felt a touch on her arm. Turning she stared at Vegeta who looked at her and shook his head slightly.   
  
"If this fight is for Serena and Kakarot then let them fight it. Let them prove they are the leaders they claim to be." Drea looked at him with some confusement as she powered down. The other Senshi stared at him as if he had gone mad.  
  
"He's right. I've been a leader long enough that I should be able to handle my own enemies. If I need your help Senshi then I will call upon you. But till then let me see how well I do in this. I want to prove this to myself that I am worthy of being your leader." The other Senshi nodded their heads as Serena pulled out what looked like a pen with a heart and a planetary symbol on top.   
  
"Moon Eternal Make-Up!" Serena yelled aloud and she was suddenly in a flurry of ribbons that encircled her nude body quickly. The lights faded and there stood Eternal Sailor Moon. Her fuku was white and the skirt was yellow with a red and black stripe along the bottom. She wore high white boots and long gloves that reached her upper arms. Her meatball hair was done with red clips and the most surprising part of her transformation were the white wings that graced her back. She stared at them with a gentle smile upon her lips. "Well I think I'm ready to take them on." She simply stated and they were all startled by the maniacal laughter that was behind them.  
  
"Well well. Wasn't that just a pretty little show of color?" The man who was in Drea's room earlier stood behind them with his back against a door frame, his arms crossed, and a sinister smile lit his face.  
  
"Whoever you are you picked the wrong day to mess with us! Why don't you take that pretty boy smile off your face and tell us who you are!" Drea growled low in her throat as she issued the challenge.   
  
"Oh such anger from such a pretty young thing. I might have fun playing with you later. But for now I've only come for you Sailor Moon and Goku. Oh and how rude of me! I am General Kudo. A small pleasure to finally meet you." He stepped from the door frame and the shadows framed his body as if they were alive and trying to protect him from the light. Goku stepped forward, he was not powered up, and stared at the man with little interest.  
  
"Hmph. You don't look like much of a challenge. I bet even Sailor Moon can take you on by yourself!" Sailor Moon looked over at him and her face faulted. Was he really going to put this guy on just herself? The General's blue eyes stormed over in fury before changing to one of amusement.  
  
"Are you afraid of me Goku? Is this why you send this little girl to fight me alone? Well no matter you both will be destroyed in a few minutes!" General Kudo grinned and flipped a piece of dark hair behind his shoulder. Goku stared at him and looked towards Serena who stepped forward.  
  
"I'm ready. Let's get this party started." She stated with a shining white smile. She placed a dainty hand against the tiara she wore and spoke aloud, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!", soon the tiara was aglow with white energy and it took off from her forhead at a remarkable speed that it took the general by surprise. He crashed through the wall that he was leaning againts earlier and he now lay outside on the ground moaning from the surprise attack. Everyone ran outside to survey the damage that the small woman who only hurled a small decorative object had created. The man on the ground sat up slightly and groaned as he rubbed his head and glared at the Senshi and the Saiyans.  
  
"Nice little parlor trick there Sailor Moon. But now it's my turn and I should mention I don't play well with others." Smirking he raised a black gloved hand into the air and the energy around them trembled with an unseen force. "Atakku Raigeki! (Torpedo attack)" Several pinpoint silver lights shined in the sky and they quickly fell to the Earth. Each second they came closer and the whole group could see the outline of falling torpedos. The Senshi quickly ran around their Princess to protect her and Vegeta placed himself in front of Goku in a protective stance. Goku quickly gave him an appreciative glance as they prepared themselves for the attack. General Kudo laughed manaically as the torpedos rained down upon the warriors. Each time they moved another torpedo would follow them. They realized too late that they could track them. One by one the Senshi fell. Sailor Moon screamed loudly as she clutched on to the hand of Sailor Mars. Her eyes wet with unshed tears stared into the cold heartless ones that gleamed with a hint of an early victory.   
  
"I told you Sailor Moon you are nothing to me. I could easily remove you." He smirked slightly and pointed to the fallin Senshi. "After all I was able to take out your friends in only one blow. The legendary Senshi's destroyed. Now prepare yourself Sailor Moon this will be your final end!" He screamed loudly as he prepared himself for another attack.   
  
"NO!" Sailor Moon's head jerked to her left as she stared into the distraught blond's face. In her arms she clutched on to the barely breathing Vegeta. Each breath he took the more pain etched across his face. It was like staring into an old slow picture movie. The bad guy was making his attack as the heroine stared into the mournful eyes of her new found friend. In her arms she clutched on to Vegeta's wounded body. Her blond hair shook over and around her small shaking frame and she stared at the man who caused this suffering to her. Shakingly she stood up and frowned slightly. Sailor Moon watched with interest as she felt the energy flow around her. Bracing herself she felt the ground shake as the energy flowed from the planet into Drea's already changing body. With fascination she watched the transformation of her her physical appearance to a cold blooded warrior who knew battle and had tasted blood. Whatever of Drea's old personality had completely disappeared in the matter of mere moments. General Kudo feigned some interest as this all took place and then he quickly prepared his next attack when he saw the feral look in Drea's now black eyes.   
  
"Never should have done that bakka. Now you will have to answer to me." Drea's full red lips smirked slightly as she quickly flew into a flurry of attacks on the General. Each blow he met with his own. Each fighter blocking and counter attacking shook the planet to it's core. The fury of the mass amount of energy made the Senshi that remained alive and even Goku stare in surprise. Vegeta blinked rapidly as he focused onto his mate and frowned slightly. She was more powerful at Goku at this point and it infuriated him that a woman was going to beat their enemy. Standing quickly he grimaced from the pain of a thousand cuts that lined his body. His previous injuries still bothered him and he quickly ran to join the fight. He was only stopped by Goku who shook his head at him.  
  
"Let her fight this out Vegeta. You will get your turn next soon enough." Vegeta glared at him and halted his progress of moving towards the fight.  
  
"Have it your way Kakarot." And each remained still to watch the fight that still blazed on before them.   
  
"Why don't you die?!" She screamed through the blazing fury that clenched her jaw shut. Kudo stared at her with little interest as he threw off another one of her attacks. Of all her years of training to fight this one was definately putting her to the test. Her will slipped slightly when she was thrown to the ground and his fists kept connecting to her jaw and ribs. Pain had soon fled her body leaving her to her thoughts as her eyes glazed and her power faded. Flashes of memories flooded her mind and tears pricked the corner of them. Vegeta. Keiko. Each image carried significane with it and Drea's heart cracked at the thought of losing this fight. She was fighting for them to win and set them free. To set them all free from this pointless war. With renewed strength she drew back a bloodied fist and struck him with all her might. He flew off of her and landed on the ground before her. Drea stood shakily on her legs and smirked slightly.  
  
"Bastard. I will show you what pain is truly like and you will beg for death at my hands." Unphazed by Drea's words he renewed his fight with her, his mind still sure that he would win, while his body protested at the strain it was being put under. They both returned to the fight with renewed vigour. Each blow was meant to be the last but still remained the first as each blocked the other's attack. Cries of frustration could be heard from both persons fighting and those who watched below in awe could not comprehend the blood that flew from both fighters. Drops rained down on them and they gasped at the horror that was slowly coming to an end. With a final shout of victory Drea grabbed Kudo by his hair and tightly held onto it as her hands tore into his flesh covering his body with deadly wounds. His screams echoed below him as her hands tore at his beautiful face. She had remained true to her word. Letting him feel what true pain was like as his closed eyes bled red tears. Drea's emotions were lost in a fury of anger and hate. Her body powered up some more. Her hair grew longer and her eyes went pupiless. Screaming in anger her body prepared to launch another series of attacks when her mind finally wrestled control over her emotions and she could feel the man's heart beat slowing. With a cruel smile lifting her lips she waited for his eyes to be open before she kept one hand wrapped around his throat and she brought her other hand forward and released an energy blast into his face. The burning smell of flesh made those with weak stomachs throw up in disgust and those used to the smell watched with serious expressions as Drea landed before them. Her energy lowered and small tears falling to the ground walked to Vegeta hoping he would offer her some comfort. But what surprised her next was when Vegeta looked at her with loath and turned from her. Walking away from and flying towards who knew where. Drea's heart clenched in her body and she turned to Goku for some explanation. But he could not offer her any. With a sad look she stared at the dead bodies of some of the Scouts and stared with such pain that they soon turned from her look. With a heart wrenching sob she too flew from them. In opposite direction she flew from them and where Vegeta might have gone and flew as fast and far as she could until she came unto a tropical island where her crushed and trembling body laid on the sands and her heart wrenched free from it's soul chamber and the people fled the area fearing that they had offended some god. Unkown to her a shaman stayed and watched on as the scene passed on before him. His wise knowing eyes stared at the young woman who laid upon their beach letting her heart pour to the world. Only did he know what the beautiful goddess was going through. History had told legends of one such goddess coming to their island in search of peace because her god had abandoned her out of jealousy. And now he saw that the prophecy was true. Slowly he made his way to her and sat beside her waiting for her eyes to flutter open and stare at him. Only then did he make his move.  
  
Goku stared at the sky as his two friends fled from each other and his heart tore at the thought of trying to figure out who to help first. Drea was in distress over the battle and the thought of Vegeta leaving her. But Vegeta too needed his help to realize that just because there were Saiyans out there stronger than him was no excuse to leave them. With a struggled and pained look he watched the sky once more before making his decision. As he took flight to the air he stared down at the detransformed Sailor Moon. Serena was slowly making her way to her friends. Her eyes filled with such mourning for someone so young. She stared at him a moment before she nodded her head towards him. With a quick nod of his own he flew in the direction Vegeta had taken. Hoping beyond hope that he could make it in time to repair any damage that might take place while they are seperated. He frowned slightly as he thought back to Vegeta's reactions and flew quicker. In time he was able to sense Vegeta's ki in the air and soon he was able to see Vegeta land on a continent. Goku landed near him and Vegeta took no look back as he moved further inland. Goku with a growing vast amount of patience followed until Vegeta with a frustrated growl turned on him.  
  
"What is it Kakarot?" He snapped and did not wait for a reply as he turned his back on Goku and continued walking. Goku stared at him for a minute before trailing beside him.  
  
"Do you love Drea?" He asked him quietly and Vegeta stopped quickly in his tracks and turned an angry stare at Goku.  
  
"Is that any of your business?" He snapped at him. His temper and fury rising slightly. Goku looked around and scratched his arm before continuing.  
  
"I think she loves you Vegeta. You are her mate. Her only one. Why did you walk away from her?" Now it was Vegeta's turn to go quiet. "Vegeta don't let her go because of your pride. If you do then you will regret every minute of your life without her. You will never know true happiness and love with another person. Go to her and tell her so. Don't let her wait too long or you might lose your opportunity to ever get her back." Vegeta's breath became uneven as he listened to his friend Kakarot.   
  
"Kakarot." Were Vegeta's only word as he took to the sky to look for his mate. He cursed silently to himself as he began his search for Drea and realized how stupid he was acting jealous of his wife's own powers. He quickly shook his head and concentrated on her growing closer signature.  
  
The air brushed around her and the sun laid it's warm embrace around her. The sand shifted beneath her to add to the comfort and her tears fell upon the grains and were dried quickly. Her heart fluttered slightly as she felt another presence near her. Her eyes opened slowly and her breath was all but lost to her as she stared at a very semi-nude old male. His eyes were ancient and held much wisdom in their dark pool of color. His skin was wrinkled and tattooed with many different symbols of his tribe. He held onto a long staff of knotted wood and his lip was pierced with a large ring. He studied her as she studied him and her breathing became normal as she sat up and they both continued to study the other.  
  
"Goddess do not fear your God will come for you when he realizes his mistake. Don't let such little things bother you. Your God is like our man. He is easily fooled by his own emotions of anger and jealousy. You Goddess will have to be by your God's side as he goes through life's trials and you will both prevail in the future. No enemy will be able to take that from you." Drea stared at him her blue eyes filled with hope and she turned for a moment when she felt a familiar ki in the air. Turning her head back towards the man she jumped slightly when she realized that he had completely disappeared from her view. In it's place lay a beautiful white flower. So simple and so beautiful that it brought tears to her eyes. Again she felt the ki and she looked towards the sky and her breath was soon taken away again. There was Vegeta. He flew towards her quickly and landed in the spot where the flower had once been and he took her into his arms. Crushing her small body against his hard one and breathing in deeply her scent. She sighed against him and her heart went out to the man that had helped her so kindly with his words. Their lips met in a heat of passion and her thoughts all but fled her. Soon they were upon the sand their bodies melding and gliding together like lock and key. To the world they made their love known with their quiet sighs of pleasure. To Drea she knew that her God would always need her.   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~  
  
Lord Yukio stared up from the mirror that he was gazing intently into and spat upon the floor.  
  
"That insolent General could not even handle himself against those weaklings?" Keiko stared at her Lord and slid from the bed wrapping her arms around him from behind and nuzzled his neck slightly.  
  
"Think about it this way my Lord. His death was not a wasteful one. He was able to take out most of the Senshi and he has driven a wedge between Vegeta and his mate. They are weak now and will be very vulnerable to our next attacks." Yukio turned his wife around so that she was in front of him and he kissed her slowly.   
  
"Chiyo. You are right. With our next attack it will surely be the end for the Senshi at least." Keiko nodded slowly pleased that her lover was finally happy. Her heart went out to Drea and Vegeta and hoped in small part of her heart that they would survive through this. Hugging him close her breath fell upon his bare chest and her mind slipped back to the times that had gone by when she was young. A small smile lit her face as she remembered her youth self and Drea playing in the woods. Yukio seeing this assumed his wife was pleased with the outlook of how everything was going did not question her and they remained held together as he gazed into the blank mirror.   
  
  
~@~~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
Until next chapter!!!! 


End file.
